The Force of Many
by Jedi Honor Bound Ninja
Summary: On the distant planet Diriala a new way of learning about the Force is being practiced... **Sequel to The Force of One* UPDATE: I've returned from the land of hell that is College. I will be updating shortly after reviews of this and the prequal story
1. Default Chapter

Well all The Goddess of Mush and Stuff has returned, and posting again! NO don't run in terror! I promise it's painless! Maybe even enjoyable!  
  
This is a sequel to my story "The Force of One". I liked that story and the dynamics of writing something that long and I had more ideas. It might help you to know that story first and trust me it's painless to read to. They are both AU though; I didn't like the job Jude Watson did on the Jedi Apprentice Books.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lucas. Well save for Telly, Jareed, and some other chars those are mine but all the rest of it is George's. I bow to the master in respect and homage in hopes that he won't sue my meager savings away. 


	2. Chapter One: The Force's Destiny

Title: The Force of Many Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff Summary: The Channels aren't dead; they've only been in hiding. What happens when the Jedi find out where they are?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Force's Destiny  
  
  
  
Emptiness. Hollow and shallow emptiness surrounded by a feeling of death. Nothing moved, nothing lived, it was just emptiness. In a dark and damp room made of decaying stone and earth, it was a wonder anything could survive in such a place. Something could, though.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Like a black dragon ready to strike it's prey, a dark cloud rose from the center of the room. Overbearing and encompassing it rose to the ceiling then stopped, taking form of a humanoid. Glowing, red eyes opened and a faint trace of a smile pulled at unseen lips.  
  
Reaching for a weapon was useless; there were none to be found. The Force had all but abandoned this place and slipped through any attempt to reach for it. So all that was left was to stare blindly up at the monster's rising.  
  
A roar resounded through the room, making everything vibrate and pulse with the anger that backed the roar. Rage, unrestricted rage! Revenge! It wanted revenge for what had been done to it. It would have it to, anyway it could. It would kill all the...  
  
Obi-wan's eyes snapped open and he found himself gasping for breath. The vision had come during his afternoon meditation, which luckily for him, was one he had done by himself this afternoon. The images flitted across his memory again, taunting him; haunting him. It was the same vision he'd been having for several days now. One he wished would make it's point known, because he was getting rather unsettled by the continuous feel of darkness that centered around each showing.  
  
He stood and stretched, ready to head for the gyms. He promised his Master to meet him there for a little sparring.  
  
"That's all I need." He thought to himself. "Undo some of this tension and apprehension and the vision should go away."  
  
It would, unless it was a true Force Vision and it was trying to warn him of an up coming event. He really hoped that wasn't the case. What he saw was something no one should ever have to see, or experience.  
  
He walked down the halls of the Temple quietly, passing several others on his way to the lifts. He barely recognized any of them, too deep in thought. A feeling of familiarity was also screaming to him from the vision. As if he had seen this all before but he couldn't remember where or when it had occurred.  
  
Obi-wan brushed it off and continued on his way. He wanted to get there a little earlier to stretch and make ready for his master. He could nearly beat him now, and he thought of the day he actually achieved beating Master Qui-gon Jinn in a saber duel. Qui-gon was one of the best in the order.  
  
He was dismayed a little to see his Master already meditating in the center of one of the mats. Obi-wan shook his head a bit and stepped up on the mat waiting for his Master to finish.  
  
"Are you ready Padawan?" His Master asked him a few moments later, his eyes finally opening and turning upward towards him.  
  
"Yes Master." He nodded as his Master stood and both unclipped their lightsabers.  
  
Nearly at the same time they activated their lightsabers and began to circle one another in a slow routine. Qui-gon started the attack, thrusting and jabbing, twisting and turning. Obi-wan blocked and parried, every so often getting in his swings or marks.  
  
They picked up the pace a little more each minute that passed. Their sabers clashing and swirling around in a blaze of green and blue; both of them were centering themselves in the Force, hoping to anticipate and block the next move of the other, and even hoping for a slip or over looked weakness to end the match with.  
  
Obi-wan was ready to make a go for the offensive when suddenly his vision went black and he stopped dead in his tracks, unable to move. He knew his Master would take advantage of this and end the match but at the moment it was the least of his concerns.  
  
A roar resounded through the room, making everything vibrate and pulse with the anger that backed the roar. Rage, unrestricted rage! Revenge! It wanted revenge for what had been done to it. It would have it to, anyway it could. It would kill all the Jedi for what harm they had inflicted!  
  
It was the vision again? Not now! It couldn't be now!  
  
He felt his eyes close without his permission and he had the vague feeling he was falling backwards. Why would a vision affect him like this? After several minutes in complete nothingness he was back in the dark, musty room and the dark creature returned again.  
  
The eyes fixed upon him and it raised a ghostly visage of a hand, palm turned upward as if holding a plate. "It will start with you." It hissed and a lightsaber appearing above its hand.  
  
Obi-wan felt a ting of fear and backed up a little, finding he couldn't go anywhere. The lightsaber flew towards him and he couldn't stop it from hitting its mark. It connected with his mid-section, slicing through cloth and flesh as if it wasn't there at all. Fire flamed up his senses and he gritted his teeth against the agony.  
  
The lightsaber faded but the pain remained. He sunk to his knees, hearing the cackles from the darkness ahead of him. You think a Vision Master, even a young one, could coax a vision into a full showing.  
  
The words reverberated in his skull and his vision, then starting to blur, cleared suddenly as he snapped his attention behind the darkness. Something was pulling his attention there. A light? Here?  
  
Then it all slid into place. Diriala. He was back on Diriala, and this was Than and Jahan on their assault against Xanatos and....  
  
Her form wasn't clear but the curly red hair was a dead giveaway. She stood like a beacon of purity and light in the darkened room. Her face was contorted in pain and grief, for Xanatos had just been killed. It struck him that he had been experiencing what had to be Xanatos' pain when the saber had sliced him through.  
  
But he had died from that wound hadn't he? They watched as his body went limp and Telly's spirit seemed to give up all hope. How could Xanatos survive such a wound?  
  
The pain left him and he found he could stand again. The darkness kept centered on Telly and the fight played out just as it might have on Diriala. He hadn't been sure what happened because Telly begged them to leave to safety. In her hand was a glowing globe of light and in the darkness' hand a globe of dark.  
  
Both of them flung their globes at the other at the same time and there was a blinding flash of light that forced him to block his eyes. He could hear screams and calls all around him and the Force! The Force had suddenly sprung back to life around him. It was like hearing voices; the cries were calling for someone to free them finally from their prison. They would protect whoever freed them.  
  
He hazard to open his eyes and found the room now of glowing white stones, a sliver of light peering in from a hole in the ceiling down to the center of the platform the dark creature had once occupied. The voices died away and their tone changed. Now they were content and centered around what was the center of the room.  
  
"I'm going home, Obi-wan. I'll be with my friends again."  
  
He walked towards it, catching the glimpse of something green residing there. It was a small sprout, a thing growing in the place once dead. His hand snaked out to touch the small plant, hoping maybe to aid it's growth, but when his hand was a few inches away a loud screech startled him and he fell backwards.  
  
From the ground rose a red bird-like creature, spreading its wings in an impressive display. It pulled its head back and screeched again as it's wings wrapped around the small plant. Beady black eyes fixed his own and he couldn't move. So transfixed by the sight before him, he barely heard the whispered words with no origin.  
  
What once was gone is now restored. Up from the fires into the sun and then down to the waters where life begun.  
  
The bird creature unfolded its wings and disappeared. Now standing on the platform in the light was a person. Head bent downward, curled hair hiding the face. Walking forward to confront them she began raising her head. Green eyes met blue and he stopped walking. Telly Liksani stood staring back at him, the light making her iridescent.  
  
His eyes wandered away from her and he focused behind her to the right. A cloaked figure stood, with only one cheek visible to him. A scar of a broken circle was so apparent that he knew who stood behind her. Xanatos.  
  
Obi-wan was about to move forward to meet him, to battle him if he had to, but Telly's voice stopped him. "Obi-wan."  
  
The voice was accented slightly, but he had never noticed that before about her. He turned to face her, now much closer than he had been before. "Telly," he smiled up at her and her face broke into it's own grin.  
  
"Obi-wan." She repeated and she held out a hand to him. It was if she wanted him to join her up on the platform. He reached his hand up to take it but something singed him. He pulled his hand back and stared up at Telly. Her hand was still stretched out to him.  
  
Obi-wan's vision began blurring again as his hand reached out once more. He could barely hear Telly's voice when she said his name again for the third time.  
  
"Obi-wan!"  
  
His eyes snapped open and found himself staring at his Master's concerned face. Obi-wan blinked a few times, trying to make sure he was really back in the gym or just suddenly in another place. He could feel his master's hands gripping him by the shoulders and they were defiantly still in the training gym.  
  
"Obi-wan?"  
  
"Master?" He finally replied, pulling away only slightly.  
  
Qui-gon released him and rocked back on his heels to watch him sit up a little straighter. "What happened?" He asked quietly. "A vision?"  
  
Obi-wan nodded his head, keeping his eyes cast down. It was a vision and he knew they were becoming a little to frequently for him and his Master's liking. He stood and Qui-gon followed him up. "It's all right. It's gone I think."  
  
"What was this one about?"  
  
Obi-wan looked up at him for a moment, debating whether or not he should tell Qui-gon about what he had seen. It did involve Xanatos so he had a right to know, but then again his Master would say what he saw could or couldn't be truth. What might have been probably? "It was about that place on Diriala." He said picking up his lightsaber and tucking it on his belt and making a move towards the door. Qui-gon picked up his things and followed behind him.  
  
"What about that place?" Qui-gon asked quietly hoping Obi-wan would answer him.  
  
"I'm not sure Master." Obi-wan looked over his shoulder at Qui-gon. "It was really vague."  
  
Qui-gon nodded knowing Obi-wan wasn't telling him everything. The twenty- one year-old was making it more of a habit to deal with his visions on his own instead of talking them out. They were occurring with more frequency though and Qui-gon was becoming a little concerned. He was thinking maybe he should speak to one of the masters about it. They could help Obi-wan with whatever it was he was seeing.  
  
***********************************  
  
The shadows across the land were slowly being chased away by the orange morning light. Creeping across hills and flatlands, it came towards Nikir, ready to light the white-stone tower as it did nearly every morning. With the same observer watching quietly from his perch atop the tower.  
  
It was strange, watching the sunrise as it did across the Nikir Plains every morning. It would start lighting the tall tower, rise up its tall stance then start lighting him. Finally when he opened his eyes the land was bright and clear and almost perfect.  
  
It was calm. Every planet he had ever been to, in all his life, had always had this feeling of distortion to it. They were in chaos or unbalance, but this place had calm.  
  
"Leave it to us to create such a place. No one would believe it if they heard it." He chuckled to himself. No one would believe he, Xanatos DeCruet, was capable of creating a place that promoted non-violence.  
  
He turned to walk down the spiral stairs, having seen his fill of the sunrise. A quiet still hung around the building, not many in residence raised themselves this early. He only did out of pure routine that had been drilled into him. He moved about to the kitchens to fix himself something to eat and sat at one of the large wooden tables to enjoy his solitude.  
  
It never remained that way for long. Some of the younger people staying with them also liked early mornings and whenever they smelled what he was cooking they came running.  
  
"Morning, Master."  
  
Xanatos turned to eye the speaker. Jassy Emri, a young woman who had just shown up on Diriala. An orphan from the planet Tatooine that some how found her way across the galaxy and ending up on Chandrila. That's where one of the people who came from Diriala found her and brought her up.  
  
"Good morning Emri." He mumbled lightly, slightly amused anyone would call him master. Not after all he had done.  
  
The young woman moved into the kitchens, searching for food. No cooks were here this early and anyone wanting food when they weren't there, had to fend for themselves. She was really self sufficient, he had to admit.  
  
She had a rare talent to go with her will. An illusionist. That's how they recognized her gift; she scared some merchant near to death with something she pulled from his mind so she could steal his goods. She was a tricky little thief.  
  
"What's on the schedule for today Master?" She asked as she sat down with bread and fruit and began eating at a break neck speed.  
  
"Not much of anything. The same routines as usual." He told her trying not to smirk at her eating habits.  
  
"When do we start something new?"  
  
Emri's one quality that endeared her to him was this impatience. He'd dealt with it before and so had Telly. They also knew how annoying it could be when you felt like you were ahead and stuck behind. "Soon."  
  
"Great."  
  
There was a long draw of silence and Xanatos was nearly ready to get up go to the morning meetings. "I will talk to you later about your classes and whether or not you are ready to advance."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Emri's face lit up in a broad smile. "I appreciate it."  
  
"I've been there once." Xanatos winked as he stood. "Now time to go do morning duties." He sighed.  
  
Sometimes being the leader of a planet had its disadvantages. As he made his way to the Council room he could think of several. One was these early morning sessions, which were usually very boring.  
  
He strode towards the center of the tower. It was where the council room was positioned so that everyone could access it easy. Several others were starting to stir and the halls were becoming more crowded. He nodded to a few as they passed and they said their greetings. Another disadvantage, everyone knew who you were.  
  
Finally though he got to the large oak doors and he pushed one open to enter. The ray of sunlight coming down from the center sunlight only illuminated the cool darkness inside. This room was the only room that had been left standing after the fight here five years ago. They had remolded it, seeing it was circular in design and it had once held a stone platform.  
  
They replaced the original one, feeling the darkness still emanating from the one Jahan had occupied while he was on Diriala. They put seats and rows of cushions along the walls. Finally, each section of the room was decorated with large banners hanging from the ceiling.  
  
The colors were those of the sect, which occupied the space below them. It was an array of colors and many had similar colors in their banners. He sat below the dark blue banner on several cushions and sighed. He didn't have to be here yet but sometimes this room helped him think clearer.  
  
As he drew up his legs and closed his eyes and he felt a sudden change. One he knew a little too well these days.  
  
It was like being thrown into a vortex. The Force literally felt like it was dropping him and then he was being blown around in the strands and paths. He opened his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be in the council room, but in the Force.  
  
It was black and there was nothing around. He steadied himself a bit and then felt that familiar radiance in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and centered on it and knew why he had been drug into this vision. Telly had been drug in first.  
  
He followed her Force signature till finally he felt her close by. He opened his eyes and found her standing on the plains in front of the Tower. In front of him stood Telly, her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes glued ahead of her.  
  
He came up behind her and touched her shoulder lightly. She looked up at him sadly, and then returned to the horizon. "It begins again." She whispered and pointed.  
  
Looking up to where she was pointing he could see the horizon was glowing red, as if the sun was getting ready to come up. The feeling of dread he felt creeping up his spine told him it wasn't a sunrise he was about to see.  
  
There in the distance a line of lightsabers began lighting up. It seemed to go on forever, to the east and the west, and he could see the faces of several Jedi glaring at them as if they were Sith. Xanatos unconsciously began stepping backwards. There were so many of them! Why?  
  
Telly stood stone-faced and still where he had first found her. She didn't move, she didn't seem to blink, but he could clearly make out a tear on her cheek. He looked back to the line of lightsabers and saw them marching forward. With each slow step the Jedi were drawing closer.  
  
They had be there for him, they knew he was there and they weren't about to let him escape as easily as everyone on Diriala had. They wanted justice and they were there to get it.  
  
"It's not about you." Telly's soft voice whispered and he stared at the side of her head. "It's about us. We are they only more lenient. We are not they yet we are stronger.  
  
"We are with you Master." A voice behind him said and he turned to see Emri coming up beside Telly and the rest of the Dirialian Jedi behind her. They had their own lightsabers and blasters, axes and vibro-shivs, swords and most of all their gifts with them. They all were dressed in formal outfits, colors shining proudly as they lifted their weapons to show their force to the Jedi.  
  
Xanatos was touched by the sentiment but there were still too many Jedi coming towards them.  
  
"They will not wipe us out. We've earned the right to learn our gifts." Emri's voice echoed in his ears and he knew Emri's voice was getting louder and more determined. "Just because they deem us not worthy doesn't mean we are scum and don't have the right to live and learn what we've been given!"  
  
The cheers went up behind him and Xanatos cringed. They were going to fight the Jedi and then the Republic would come. He stood quietly as the Jedi came closer and once they got within view he could see the two that led the pack. It was Qui-gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi. Of all the people it was those two who led the army of Jedi. Of course it was Qui-gon and Obi- wan, both would love to see him dead.  
  
The Jedi began running towards them, lightsabers humming; they were ready to fight it seemed. Behind him their clan began screaming and yelling, bringing the Jedi closer and closer till finally they clashed together.  
  
Lightsabers began flashing and searing through flesh and clothing, blaster bolts buzzed by his head on their way towards their targets, cries of frustration and exertion could be heard behind him, and yet Xanatos couldn't make himself move. He just stood, like Telly, staring ahead looking for that silver lining in the darkness.  
  
Telly's slender hand went up again, her palm turned up and reaching out. Ahead of her was just what they both were looking for. Their last hope was standing in front of Telly, staring at them as they were staring at him.  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi stood with his lightsaber hanging limply in his hands, looking at Telly as if she were a ghost. Telly's outstretched hand grabbed his attention and he reached forward and just as suddenly as Xanatos had been dropped into this vision he was being thrown back out.  
  
Xanatos gasped as he felt himself 'thrown' back into his body. Opening his eyes carefully he found he was back in the cool, stone Council Room, sitting in plush cushions and his knees drawn up in Indian style beneath him. His face was clammy and he could hear himself breathing in the large circular room; he was panting from the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.  
  
He let his cobalt blue eyes take in his surroundings a few times to make sure no figures would jump out at him and no vision would blind-side him again. He wanted to be sure it was over before he attempted to stand.  
  
"It was just a vision," he explained to himself. "A very disturbing vision but a vision nonetheless. You are a vision master they are to be expected. Anyways, it's just a possible future, not a set-in-stone future. Just something you should keep in mind."  
  
He nearly had himself convinced when suddenly it hit him. It hadn't been his vision it was Telly's.  
  
He got to his feet and began walking to the halls. Telly rarely had visions and when she did have them she was normally channeling the Force while doing so. It drained her energy but she followed them anyway. She always told him that if it was important enough for the Force to show her, an empath, it had to be something of importance and not just some possibility.  
  
Walking as quickly as he could through the halls and towards the part of the tower designated for the Empathy Sect, his brain couldn't help but keep running through what he had seen. If Telly's theory held true, that battle was in the making and they didn't know when the Jedi would arrive.  
  
He reached her room and swung open the door. He leaned heavily on the doorframe and knob and stared in. Telly was in her chair by the window, holding her head and leaning to one side. Her eyes were closed and he could see tear marks on her cheeks. Jareed knelt in front of her, watching closely and quietly rubbing her hand that was in his own.  
  
Xanatos nearly smiled at the two noting how his former assistant and his learner were getting along a lot better these days.  
  
He pushed himself straight and entered quietly and stood a few feet away. Telly would start speaking when she was ready and when she felt she was able. Jareed shrugged up at him and stood up to speak to him. "I don't know what happened Xanatos. We were just talking and she just passed out. A few minutes later she snapped out of it and was really upset."  
  
"A vision, Jareed."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That's for us to discuss." Telly finally said and raised her head to look at both of them. "Let's find someplace quiet. It's time I let you in on the little secrets."  
  
"Oh, there are more than just this one, is there?" he said as he crossed his arms in front of him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just a few tiny ones." Telly said as she smiled. It made him relax a bit. If she was smiling not all of those secrets were bad. Just things she chose not to share with him. He understood, there were certainly things he had chosen not to share with her.  
  
***********************************  
  
Bant Eerin sat placidly in one of the many gardens in the Jedi Temple staring ahead at the pond before her. Every so often her eyes would focus on something in the pond or below the surface of the water and then they would return to an unfocused stare of deep thought.  
  
Bant was coming to the gardens a lot these days. Especially to the spot by the huge pond where she and Obi-wan used to come swimming in their initiate days. It had been their spot to meet or hang out when they both weren't busy but it was more of her spot to come think. Obi-wan and his Master were usually away on missions and he hardly had time to sneak away with her when he was home.  
  
The crystalline waters splashed and sloshed gently in a mockery of small waves and the clear blue waters sparkled in the artificial sunlight. It usually cleared her mind and helped her to relax enough so she could meditate. Today it was only helping her focus on something else instead of her thoughts.  
  
Bant's mind dwelt on past more than she liked. No matter how hard she worked to release her feelings about the several ordeals she'd been through they just seemed to stick with her.  
  
Today her thoughts were dwelling on a year ago when a rather gruff and rough bounty hunter named Jeb collected the bounty that had been placed on her head. He kidnapped her and transported her back to her home world of Mon Calamari. There several priests began preparing her for some big event that only happened every thirteen years and informed her she was a Daughter of the Moon.  
  
Bant never really knew what it meant but it involved a huge ceremony during the full moons that would join her and twelve other girls together in some fashion. It was supposed to give them powers or make them into some higher forms. She didn't understand the reasoning behind it and neither did the twelve other girls.  
  
The ceremony nearly went all the way through, but before it all could end her Master had shown up to rescue her. It was strange because Bant had been sure her Master wouldn't be coming for her.  
  
It had been years since Master Tahl had taken her as an apprentice and they still hadn't formed a tight bond. Tahl still left her behind during missions that she deemed too dangerous. And even though Tahl said it was because of her handicaps; her being blind and all, Bant always took it as her Master didn't trust her abilities or her.  
  
Bant sighed and rested her head on her knees. After that whole experience she hadn't really been herself. She wasn't the same outgoing, cheerful girl that insisted on being everywhere and into everything that her friends were doing. She didn't go seek them out as she once did and mostly communicated with them through comms instead of face to face. She studied a lot more and kept to herself and tried her hardest not to disappoint the Masters.  
  
Of course she was disappointing her friends and her Master when she withdrew and became more reclusive.  
  
Being so deep in thought usually left her unaware of her surroundings so it surprised her when a familiar voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Hello Bant."  
  
She whipped around instantly and stared up at the tall figure standing a few feet away from her. His robes were wrapped around him in the usual fashion of his Master and he had his usual half-grin plastered on his face. "Obi-wan!" she gasped as she stood up to hug him briefly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Obi-wan's smile got wider and shook his head a bit. "I've been back for a while, it's just really hard to track you down."  
  
Bant dropped her gaze and turned away. "I just wanted some time alone, to think, that's all. How have you been?"  
  
Obi-wan regarded her knowing full well she was trying to change the subject. "I've been well, and don't worry about it. I understand you want some time alone."  
  
Bant looked back up and studied Obi-wan. This was the first time in a good two years they both had been at the Temple at the same time. They both were older now; Obi-wan twenty-one and she was nineteen. Obi-wan had grown tall and muscular, his training with Qui-gon defiantly sculpting a shy, cute boy into a confident, handsome young man. His ginger hair was still cut in the traditional Padawan style but she assumed that one of these years he was going to show up without the braid and a full knight. Obi-wan still had the most amazing blue eyes.  
  
The same blue eyes she could still ready with incredible accuracy. He was worried about her, she could tell by the way he was watching her.  
  
"So why so eager to seek me out?" She said, finally breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see how you were, and I guess I wanted to talk to you a bit. I've been having a lot of visions lately."  
  
"About what?" Bant smirked when she answered. Obi-wan was baiting her into talking when he stopped his sentences short. If she weren't so interested she'd just let him go on staring out over the pond forever.  
  
"They're about Diriala."  
  
The conversation came to a dead stand still as Bant's eyes instantly fixed on Obi-wan. Diriala was a place she hadn't thought about for years. She had tucked away the hurt and kept it safely hidden until now. Now everything that had happened was rushing back with a great deal of clarity. Diriala was where she had lost her best friend, Telly Liksani.  
  
"What about Diriala?" she managed to ask.  
  
Obi-wan sat down and motioned that she do the same. He closed his eyes briefly and then watched her take a seat near him. "It's mostly about Telly and what happened after.after we left the tower. It shows her and those things fighting and then everything goes black. The first time I saw it, I thought that was the end of it but then a light comes down from the center of the room and it's surrounding a sprout on the center platform. I go to look closer at it and this huge red bird that appears to be on fire shoots up behind it and covers it with it's wings."  
  
"A phoenix." Bant said unconsciously. "It was a phoenix you saw."  
  
"I wondered what it was." Obi-wan smiled at her a bit knowing she might know the creature. " Well this phoenix says something and then unfolds its wings and disappears again. In the place of the sprout is Telly. She calls to me and I try to reach her but when I get close to touching her I get thrown back to reality."  
  
Bant sat quietly picturing what Obi-wan explained to her. A phoenix rose from the ashes to be born again, it could be a symbol of rebirth. And if Telly was the center of the vision it could represent her rebirth. Before she could voice this theory though Obi-wan continued.  
  
"I'm not really sure what to think of it all but," Obi-wan clasped his hands in front of him and hung his head. "I think the Force is trying to tell me Telly's not dead."  
  
"I think you're right." Bant sat up straighter. "If you have had this vision over and over again it means that it isn't just some possibility, Obi-wan. It must mean she's alive somewhere."  
  
Obi-wan avoided her gaze and sighed heavily. "I want to believe that Bant, I really do, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I've been having lots of visions lately. Many have been proven untrue or just what could have been." Obi-wan looked at her sideways and she knew he couldn't look at her straight. "I can't say just this one vision has to be true with no proof. Anyway, it's near impossible that she survived what happened. The building collapsed, Xanatos was dead, and what she was doing didn't exactly look easy for her."  
  
"But if it is true, we're leaving her on a planet all alone." She tried to reason with him.  
  
"I only told you about this because I thought maybe it was a sign to find you." Obi-wan confessed. "You haven't exactly moved past what happened there. We should just wait it out and see what happens. If it is true some proof will come of it and the Council will send someone."  
  
"How is proof going to get her? She's alone there on that planet." Bant's tone had turned deadly and she was standing up to leave.  
  
Obi-wan stood to and gripped her shoulders firmly. "I want it to be true Bant, but even if it was true and she is alive, why hasn't she come back on her own? Why hasn't she tried to find her way back? Master Yaddle would have felt something was wrong when we told her she was dead."  
  
Bant and he stared at each other for a long time and her silver-gray eyes smoldered with frustration. She freed herself and backed away scowling all the way. "Fine, we will wait. Let's hope she's still there when we finally get there."  
  
She stormed off knowing Obi-wan was confused about her actions but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. First he told her about his visions and suspicions, which were very clearly trying to tell them Telly Liksani was alive, then he said it wasn't true and couldn't be true. No matter what Obi-wan said this was proof to her, Telly had to be alive otherwise it wouldn't have showed her to him.  
  
Bant swore she was going to find some way to get back to Diriala and find Telly.  
  
***********************************  
  
After several long hours debating with his doubts on what he should do Qui- gon Jinn entered the meditation gardens with an agenda that didn't include meditating. He had spent a few afternoons pondering the strange and various visions Obi-wan had told him about, wondered about the ones he wouldn't speak about, and then came to the conclusion that he didn't know enough about them to help Obi-wan.  
  
Qui-gon being strong in the Living Force and not the Unifying, couldn't understand why suddenly his apprentice was being assaulted with pictures and words of what could be. Obi-wan had been aligned with the Unifying Force when he took him as a Padawan, but never had the visions been so constant or vivid for him.  
  
So here he was, quietly walking through the greenery, taking a less traveled path through thick brush and foliage that would lead to Master Yoda's favorite spot to meditate. Qui-gon was seeking out his former Master for advice; he would give some words that would make things seem a little clearer.  
  
After several moments of walking and thinking to himself he came upon the diminutive master, sitting quietly under a yaga tree. His ears were cast downward, eyes closed and it looked very much like the Masters was sleeping, but Qui-gon knew that he was not.  
  
He sat quietly a few feet away and folded his legs beneath him. Through all his years of learning from one of the oldest and wisest Jedi, it had amazed him just how powerful his Master was. It became evident when he was meditating and he was truly one with the Force. It gave him strength, even now that he was becoming older and having trouble with arthritis and walking became a little more difficult. It also amazed how long his Master usually stayed in such a state. He could possibly be here for hours, but he would wait.  
  
"Qui-gon, a surprise this is." Yoda finally said after several quiet moments. His eyes opened slowly and his normal sleepy gaze fixed on Qui- gon.  
  
He smiled a little and bowed his head. "I am sorry to disturb you, Master."  
  
"Little disturbance you were," Yoda smiled slightly. "Now, what help to you can I be?"  
  
"I've come to ask for advice about Obi-wan. He's been having many visions lately. They are starting to distract him and I must admit they unsettle me."  
  
Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, yes. Stronger Obi-wan is becoming, stronger in the Force is he. Coming more frequently, these visions, for reasons, hmmm?"  
  
"I do not understand those reasons, Master. What he sees are, most times, very disturbing."  
  
"Seen, what has he?"  
  
"A battle, he says, a great battle. It is the Jedi against some unseen, darkened force. When the battle begins it is the Jedi that start dying; in great numbers." Qui-gon paused to think about the other few visions Obi- wan had told him of. "There are others but it the same theme of darkness and death revolving around the Jedi."  
  
"A possible future he could be seeing," Yoda rubbed his chin and sighed. "Rising again is the darkness. A possible enemy of the Jedi this force could be."  
  
"The Sith?" Qui-gon straightened.  
  
"Possible it is." Yoda said more to himself than as an answer to Qui-gon. "Possible also that his fears they are too."  
  
"His fears?" Qui-gon had thought Obi-wan had long since put his fears behind him.  
  
"Sometimes fears the future he does. Why it is he is always looking ahead, never in the moment. Something is coming he fears."  
  
"What could be coming that he would fear?"  
  
"His future. His destiny." Yoda hooked Qui-gon with his intent stare and he felt the weight behind his next words. "Great things we expect of Obi- wan."  
  
Qui-gon studied the earth beneath him and wondered. Why would Obi-wan fear his future so much? "Master, he has always been up to that challenge. I think it is a wrong assumption to make of his visions of being manifestations of his fears."  
  
"True, very brave and noble is Obi-wan. Fears vanquished they can be and he has done well doing so." Yoda smiled and nodded. "But a possibility it may remain."  
  
Qui-gon sighed. He'd have to talk to Obi-wan and pay more attention to what his apprentice thought the visions represented. Most of them could be read as fear of death and destructions but one kept bugging him. "There is one vision that he seems to have with more frequency than the others. It isn't about the death of the Jedi or some other representation of us; it seems to center around the planet Diriala."  
  
Yoda's ears had perked considerably and Qui-gon knew he had said something to spark the Master's interest. "Diriala? Diriala did you say?" 


	3. Chapter Two: The Fates in Motion

This is a longer chapter for you all here. Enjoy! Like always Disclaimers are in the beginning of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Fates in Motion  
  
The pale orange light filtered into the large, ceiling high windows of the Jedi Council Chamber. The light levels signaled it was nearing time to retire for the day but those in attendance knew there were a few more things to discuss before they could call it a day.  
  
"That is all I have Masters." The small drall Jedi bowed.  
  
"Thank you Knight Dri. You are dismissed." Mace Windu announced and then waited for the Knight to leave the chambers.  
  
As he was leaving Mace leaned forward; thinking through all that he was about to say. He had gleaned most of the information he now had from several different sources and the rest was just rumors. He folded his fingers in front of him and caught the other Council Members' attention.  
  
"There is one more topic I would like to bring up for discussion."  
  
"Continue please, Master." Adi Gallia spoke from her seat across the room.  
  
"There have been rumors of a planet in the outer rim that takes in rogue Force-sensitive individuals. Upon further inspection to this rumor I've found much more to this rumor. They are possibly training these individuals."  
  
All the Council took in his information carefully and mulled it over before speaking. Mace knew that this could be met with many different reactions. He hoped though that one of the reactions was of concern not indifference to this faction.  
  
"How can this be?" Ki-Adi Mundi straightened and looked around him. "Such an operation could have serious consequences for us and the republic. Even more that this operation has been there and we have not known of it until now."  
  
"So far I haven't uncovered any concrete evidence of the people behind the group." Mace continued. "Only rumors and certain people saying they've transported people to this place and that they were odd. "All of them say this is near the planet Diriala or it's moon Eckinshea. More say they've gone to Eckinshea and not planet side. No one, other than those intended, have made it to the surface of either to see where the training is taking place." He paused to let everyone take in what he had said and then would give them the concerning part. "They also say that many who go there are accepted regardless of age, background, or any other standards."  
  
"Are they inviting the dark side to their ranks by following that trend?" Adi Gallia spoke. "We have those restrictions for a reason, they should see the same reason."  
  
Mace shrugged. "I have little other information other that there seems to be a connection with these places and a company on Bespin."  
  
They all sat pondering what all clues were pointing to. If there was a rival Jedi academy what was their purpose? What else could their purpose be other than their removal or the Republic's dismissal of the Jedi?  
  
Yoda tapped his stick lightly on the rim of his seat. "Diriala we know well." He started. "Qui-gon and Obi-wan retrieved Padawan Eerin from Diriala they did. Remember do you not?"  
  
Most of the Councilors instantly looked to Master Yaddle, who still sat quietly. They instantly recalled the planet Diriala and what had happened there.  
  
Knowing their eyes were on her, Yaddle looked up. "Where my Padawan, lost she was."  
  
"That place was deserted though." Mace intervened. "How could anyone have found a way to live there?"  
  
Yoda nodded his agreement to what Mace said but he knew more than Mace did about what could have happened. "Relayed to me, visions have been. Hold clues they do. Reborn the planet could have been after freed from the darkness it was."  
  
"Thus restarting the chain of life there." Mace nodded. "But who else would have known to look at the planet after that? We made no official reports to the Republic after the incident." Mace turned to face him, hoping Yoda would reveal more of what he might know.  
  
"Know this, I do not."  
  
"So it's possible someone could be there, and if they are why train force- sensitive people?" Adi questioned.  
  
"An army or opposition." Oppo Rancisis put in. "Assassins with Force abilities would be extremely valuable and accurate. There is, of course, the obvious and most disturbing possibility. They could be Sith or Dark Jedi."  
  
"We would have felt it if they were Sith." Ki-Adi Mundi argued.  
  
"Hard to see the Dark Side is." Yoda spoke absently. "Unaware of their intentions we are. No evidence of outside contact has there been. Wish seclusion they may."  
  
"What should we do?" Mace asked. They needed to decide the course of action to be taken. They could not just hope these people were friendly people.  
  
"Send someone we should. Show of good faith it could be." Yaddle recommended while eyeing each of the other council members.  
  
"They could be hostile though." Adi mentioned. "If we send someone they could very easily find themselves in a trap."  
  
"I feel, hostile they are not." Yaddle nodded. "A puzzle this is, one that a piece is missing from."  
  
"So find the missing piece that will make it make sense." Mace began nodding as well. "We should being thinking of who to send."  
  
"Know I do, who we can send."  
  
******************  
  
For the second time that day, Xanatos found himself in their Council Room. This time he wasn't alone. Each of the Sect's had a section in the grand room and each of those sections was now being filled with their representatives.  
  
They were talking quietly amongst themselves as others were sitting down. Most of them were probably wondering why this meeting had been held off till later afternoon and seeing Telly already standing on the center platform spurred their concerns even more. Xanatos himself was standing behind her and to the right, showing he was a channel in this meeting, not one of his own Sects members. He and she normally entered last in the precessions.  
  
Xanatos had his concerns as well. After seeing the vision of the people of Diriala joining up for a War he wasn't sure how the council would take what they had to tell them. What would they decide to do about it? Would they decide to strike first? They weren't strong enough for that. They weren't strong enough to face the Jedi if they came.  
  
Jareed entered and unconsciously both he and Xanatos nodded to each other. Jareed being the head of the Empathic Sect, he entered these chambers as a leader instead of his assistant these days. Jareed did well as one of their leaders; he actually knew what he was doing.  
  
After years of being head of Offworld and his other company on Bespin, one would think that he knew what he was doing to. Of course that had all been shifty business, and now that he was out of it he wasn't so good at it anymore. He had been better at threatening people, not leading them.  
  
Soon he heard the silence fall over the large group of people. It was the sign that everyone was in and ready to hear what was going on.  
  
This is where he admired Telly most. She stood now tall and confident in the center of the room looking around at all that now seemed to think of her as the highest of their order. Most of her life had been spent in the shadows, shy and hidden among the throngs of Jedi in the Temple. Who would notice a soft-spoken child such as she? She had used it to her advantage all those years but if anyone from that order could see her now they would be shocked.  
  
Up on that pedestal and with her few years of experience she had become an effective speaker that spoke with her heart and soul. She made anyone see reason when it was nearly impossible to get others to see it. Telly indeed was the head of their order and he was proud of her.  
  
"I am sorry for the delay in your routines." Telly began and she smiled at all those now listening to her. "I was detained by something I think I should tell all of you about."  
  
There were some whispers and Xanatos barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did they really have to murmur like a bunch of politicians? She only spoke two sentences.  
  
"I had a vision this morning; me and Master DeCruet both did." She waited out the initial gasps of shock. They all knew it was rare for her to have visions, being an empath and strong aligned to the Living Force. "What was shown to us was disturbing. We were at odds with the Jedi order and there was a battle imminent."  
  
Xanatos snorted a little. The battle hadn't been 'imminent'; it had started from where he was standing. There was silence before finally the yells and questions came flying at them like wildfire. Even he had to close his eyes and try to shut out the roar.  
  
What they expected to happen was happening. Most of them were panicking and had begun to worry about what would happen to them if the Jedi came and took them away. The only two groups not in an uproar were the Mediators and his own sect, the Visionaries.  
  
"We have a right to be here! They cannot take away our rights!"  
  
"What should we do if they want us to give up our new home?"  
  
"We cannot unlearn what we've learned?"  
  
"What have we done wrong?"  
  
"How did they find us?"  
  
Telly waited out the initial roar and heard a lot of the questions being shouted their way. Finally she couldn't stand the emotional uproar. "Enough!" She yelled and for those who barely knew the young Channel it was a shock to hear her voice hold that much snap.  
  
They all quieted instantly and Telly scanned the crowd to make sure they all were ready to listen. "We can work through this, but we must think if we are to survive it."  
  
The head of the Visionaries stood to speak and the attention was turned to him. "M'lady is correct." Master Tuscon, a rather robust Corellian spoke calmly. "Visions are not set in stone, they are merely possibilities of what can happen if the wrong paths are taken."  
  
"Interactions with the Jedi are imminent no matter what." Jareed stood. "I hear from our contacts that a request has been made from Coruscant. I can only assume that is who wishes passage, for we have never found anyone from Coruscant, the Jedi have mostly trained those living there."  
  
"Our only question is what should we do about their coming?" Xanatos finally decided he would add in his own thoughts. "We can allow them passage or we can close our ports and invite suspicion."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked around. No one could really make up his or her minds about what should be done. Master Tuscon stood once more and everyone turned to those who could possibly see what their actions could cause. "To close our borders is the worst decision we could make. If they think we have something to hide, they will instantly take us as a threat."  
  
"I disagree." One of the Warriors stood. "If we open ourselves up they will just swarm us and we won't have a way to defend ourselves or cut off the flow. A wide open door is a folly in our defense."  
  
Jareed turned his gaze on the warrior. "The request is only for a small group, of 5 or less. If more come we can refuse them on legal grounds. They deceive us we won't seem like the bad guys in the conflict." He turned back to looking towards the center of the room. "I say we allow them to come and if it comes to it we can show them off our planet and pray for the best."  
  
"We agree to Empath's wisdom." The Healer's representatives added.  
  
Telly began nodding her own agreement. "I want to open an invitation to them. Like the Visionaries have stated, if we appear to have something to hide they will assume the worst. They will play on their fears of what we could be and then the battle is more imminent than ever." She turned to face the Warriors. "But we will not let our guard down. The Force will guide us in what we must do."  
  
"We should put more faith in the Force. It has not led us this far to destroy what we have worked so hard for." A small female mediator spoke up and bowed to Telly. "M'lady is correct it will guide us."  
  
"So it is settled," Xanatos came to be standing at Telly's side. "We shall prepare for the Jedi's arrival."  
  
The groups nodded or murmured their support for the decision. The fear was still there but most had faith in the Force. They also had faith in Xanatos and Telly. If anyone could protect them, it would be those who destroyed the Dark Channels holding Diriala in the first place.  
  
"I think we should disassemble and meditate on what is coming." Telly bowed deeply. It was the normal cue that the meeting was over.  
  
The Sects began to flow out of the double oak doors; murmuring to one another about all that they should do. Telly looked over at Xanatos and the expression in her eyes was one of worry. He knew she was as worried as the rest of them about what this all could mean for their future.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" he asked quietly as he caught sight of Jareed out of the corner of his eye. He was heading their way. He turned his attention back to Telly. "We can find another way, I'm sure."  
  
"This is the only way." Telly whispered and looked at the floor in front of her. "They have to see we are not the evil they think we are. It's just."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"What are they going to think when they see me standing here?"  
  
"If we are lucky, they will send some new Knights that won't recognize you." Xanatos rubbed his neck and smiled a bit as Jareed finally came to stand with them. His face showed confusion, they had stopped talking when he had stopped in front of them.  
  
Telly smiled at him then smirked at Xanatos in a sad sort of way. "We both know Yoda too well for that. We know who he's going to send."  
  
Jareed raised an eyebrow. "And just who is this Yoda going to send?"  
  
Xanatos ran a hand through his thick black hair. "My former Master and his apprentice."  
  
Jareed's eyes widened. "Shouldn't we be hiding you Xanatos? If they see you they are going to want to cart you off to stand trail for your. your past transgressions. And if that happens."  
  
"That won't happen." Xanatos snapped a little then sighed. "We will deal with the problem when it arrives. Anyway, they want me they'll have to fight for me. I'm not leaving this planet unless I'm dead."  
  
"Don't say that." Telly whispered almost too quietly for the men to hear.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tel." Xanatos reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "It will all work out. I promise."  
  
Jareed put his arm around Telly's shoulders and Xanatos removed his hand. Jareed forced her to look at him and hugged her playfully. "Come on 'my lady' why don't wee see if the cook is cooking anything edible at the moment so we can eat."  
  
"You two could just learn to do things for yourselves." Xanatos rolled his eyes at them. "Jareed you're twenty-four, Telly you're twenty..."  
  
Jareed and Telly looked at one another for a second then they both began smiling.  
  
"That usually ends up with us being banned from the kitchens because we tried to burn it down, inadvertently." Telly laughed and leaned over on Jareed. "You coming?"  
  
"No, I promised Jassy Emri to talk with her and her Master about her 'training' and all." Xanatos sighed. "She's getting rather frustrated with us."  
  
"Good luck with her." Telly smiled and then she and Jareed walked out into the hall and then towards the kitchens.  
  
Xanatos watched them go. He wasn't surprised about their new behavior towards each other. As he had stated Jareed was 24; the man had started working for him at a young age but he had showed talent and brains so it hadn't mattered to him about his age. Telly was now twenty and the two had worked together since they had arrived on Diriala; both being Empath's and heads of their Sect.  
  
It was a good match. Jareed drew out the girl in Telly who had been hidden by her self-inflicted burdens and duties. Jareed only enjoyed being around Telly and was glad to be of help to her.  
  
He could only hope that he had been right and things would work out with the Jedi. He really wanted them both to have a chance to continue the relationship.  
  
****************  
  
He could hear the sounds of birds singing and screeching all around him. Dense dark leaves touched his arm and his boots were hidden under a thick covering of brush and vines. It was unbearably hot and he unconsciously removed his cloak and let it drop to the jungle floor.  
  
A loud roar in the distance made him jerk and the thoughts of animals other than birds began to creep into his mind. As he looked around to make sure none of those creatures were closing in for a kill, he began to realize that it was deserted. He figured there would be bugs or small lizards about, and hoped there wasn't some large predator waiting to kill him but there was nothing.  
  
It began to sink into him. This was different; this had to be another vision. Wasn't he asleep though? He began surveying his surroundings closer looking for a clue as to what to expect of this showing. It wasn't like the one where he was in the darkened room, this time he was in a jungle alone.  
  
Or it had at least appeared that he was alone.  
  
A blue-green light caught his attention and he froze. It flickered again and Obi-wan stared back at it. It appeared to be a set of eyes watching him and every so often they would blink. He watched the eyes and tried to make out what they were attached to but he could see nothing but the eerie blue-green glow.  
  
For a few minutes nothing happened. He and the set of eyes that appeared to be floating in mid-air stared back at one another and that was it. Then more sets of eyes began appearing around it. Not just eyes either, symbols began joining the glow in front of him.  
  
Obi-wan began backing from the watching lights. Whatever they were it couldn't be good for him so he would try to slowly move away from them and hope this odd vision would end soon.  
  
As he got further away the glows began disappearing. Some would move forward when he stopped and he began to realize they wanted him to be going in the direction he was headed. He turned and began walking, if that's where he was supposed to go so be it.  
  
He finally hit a large clearing and as he checked behind him the final pair of eyes blinked out and didn't return. Sighing a bit in relief he turned back to surveying the large open plain of tall grasses.  
  
They flowed gently in a soft wind. Obi-wan stepped further out and caught a breeze, which alleviated the heat for a few seconds. As he let the wind play with his hair he gazed upwards and was drawn to the large glowing moon in the sky. What was he supposed to be seeing here?  
  
Just as his eyes began to wonder away from the moon, someone's arm came around his shoulders and he turned. He was suddenly face to face with Telly and she was smiling at him. Her gaze tore away and her other arm outstretched in front of her pointing to the moon.  
  
Obi-wan looked back up and felt Telly's arm go limp from around his shoulders, but her face remained close to his ear. "We are home." She whispered and then she was gone.  
  
Obi-wan jerked awake and he stared at his door in confusion. The last vision was replaced with this new version and it was even more confusing than the one that took place on Diriala. He brushed his hair back away from his forehead and sat for a few seconds to clear his head. He was getting very tired of all these visions that didn't make sense.  
  
After a few minutes he finally stood and made his way to the fresher. He turned on the shower and as the hot water ran down over his head and down his back he couldn't help but see the images spring back to mind. The glowing blue-green eyes and symbols that watched him from a distance and in a way herded him to the field.  
  
Then there was Telly. Why was she such a prominent figure in his dreams? Was Bant right in thinking the Force was trying to tell him something about her? That she wasn't dead? But then where did this latest showing fit into the puzzle? She had pointed to a moon in the sky and said they were home.  
  
He remembered her home planet being Corellia, not some moon. He sighed and decided to think about it later.  
  
Finishing his shower, he dressed. He knew there was going to be a meeting with the Council today, his Master had informed him last night. He was sure they were being summoned for a mission so he had to focus on the task at hand. He had to forget whatever crazy though he now had about taking up Bant's suggestions about finding out what really happened to Telly Liksani.  
  
Even though he really wanted to.  
  
"Padawan?"  
  
He heard his master calling for him from the front rooms and he grabbed his things. "Yes Master?" he asked once he entered the common room and was sitting his things down on their large chair.  
  
"You remember our meeting with the Council this afternoon, right?"  
  
"Yes Master, at noon." Obi-wan answered and checked the time. He'd have to leave soon for class.  
  
"That is correct." Qui-gon looked at him critically. "Anymore visions?"  
  
Obi-wan shook his head no and adverted his eyes from his Master. He hated to lie to Qui-gon but if he thought Obi-wan was too distracted he wouldn't take the mission. He admitted that he was itching to get out of the Temple for a while; they had already been there for a few months.  
  
"I would like it if you would tell me about them, Obi-wan, but if you don't feel comfortable then it's alright." Qui-gon smirked at him, knowing his apprentice's body language all too well by now.  
  
Obi-wan nodded. "I would just like to figure them out on my own, Master."  
  
"Very well, I will see you at noon."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Noon came quickly and Obi-wan was soon entering the Council Chambers with his Master. As they entered he couldn't help but feel Yoda's eyes on him and he absently wondered just how much the wizened old Master knew.  
  
They bowed and straightened and waited to hear why they had been called.  
  
"We wish to send you both to a small pair of planets on the outer rim. You both know the planet well." Mace started.  
  
Obi-wan's interest peaked and he turned all his attention to Mace and what planet he was talking about.  
  
"There have been rumors and some reports of a group living on either the planet Diriala or it's moon, Eckinshea, that is taking in Force-sensitive individuals. The rumors are that they are training these people, though for what reason we are unsure."  
  
"Would they accept a team of Jedi willingly or are we to find a way onto the planet?" Qui-gon queried, his arms instantly folding up in his robe sleeves.  
  
"There has been an inquiry sent with one of the cargo ships that frequents the moon. They have allowed four to come if they wish, but anymore and the envoys will be turned away." Adi Gallia informed them.  
  
"We want you to investigate what is actually going on there and if the rumors are true. See if they are training arts that would be questionable or dangerous if in the hands of someone not fully trained as a Jedi." Mace continued.  
  
Qui-gon nodded. "You said Diriala did you not?"  
  
"Been there before you have, know it better you would." Yoda pointed a little at him. "Your apprentice, being pulled there he is. Why we chose who we did it was."  
  
"You also said they accepted four envoys, are there others accompanying us?"  
  
"Tahl will be with you, as well as her apprentice, Padawan Eerin. Tahl will be able to find any additional information beforehand and can help you observe things that maybe only her senses can pick up. You both have experience with Diriala as well."  
  
"Yes I remember it well." Qui-gon nodded. "When do we leave?"  
  
"In a few hours. The cargo ship we sent word with will be leaving and the Captain is willing to drop you off with his cargo on Eckinshea. There, he says, you will be able to find a way planet side and a representative will meet you."  
  
"Thank you Masters." Qui-gon bowed and Obi-wan followed his lead.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Mace responded and they were dismissed.  
  
As they were leaving Yoda spoke one final time. "Remember, Obi-wan. Visions not always true are they. Find another road you can, I think."  
  
Obi-wan turned to face the small Master and he wondered what he meant. Yoda only stared back, his eyes half lidded. He did say one more thing. "In your heart, know in whom you can trust."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-wan bowed and then followed his Master out to pack their things.  
  
*********************  
  
Bant came up on the cargo ship and began scanning all that were going on board. She had a small pack slung over her shoulder and she was ready for the mission ahead of herself and her Master. For once she was coming along.  
  
She found Obi-wan immediately and rushed over and hugged his arm. "Obi- wan! Do you believe it?"  
  
"Believe what? That they trust us to work together or that we're going to Diriala?"  
  
"Both!" she smiled widely. "I told you your visions meant something. They have to if the Council thinks something is going on there."  
  
"You did get a mission briefing?" Obi-wan smirked a little at her. "You heard why we are being sent to Diriala? It's possibly dangerous."  
  
"Yes I got a mission briefing. There's supposedly a rival training academy for Force Sensitive people there." Bant rolled her eyes at him. "But we both know who was on Diriala when we left, who possibly could have started such a thing and she's not capable of evil."  
  
"We don't know if she's alive of not, and what if she lost that battle? Those things could be calling people to them and training Sith for all we know."  
  
Bant put her hands on her hips as they began walking up the ramp to find their cabin. "We wouldn't have been allowed to land if they were Sith."  
  
"Okay you have a good point, but still we should be careful of what is going on there. We can't be sure."  
  
"Maybe." Bant calmed considerably then perked again. "We'll get to see if she's alive. We'll get to see her again."  
  
Obi-wan was keying the door open to a larger cabin and he silently smiled to himself. The images of past visions flashed in his head. "Trust me, she's beautiful." He whispered and suddenly Bant had spun him around and was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you I've seen her in my visions." Obi-wan blushed hard. "If she looks anything like she does there, she's quite pretty."  
  
"She always was." Bant smiled and set down her travel pack. "I bet she's happy."  
  
"I hope so. I just can't help it though." He paused. "I really do have a bad feeling about this."  
  
*************************  
  
It had taken them several days on the slow moving cargo ship to arrive at the moon of Eckinshea. The Padawans were clearly planning something the whole trip but the Master's allowed it. They themselves were more concerned with the Captain's cautions to them a few hours before they dropped out of hyperspace.  
  
The words had not bided well with either Tahl of Qui-gon and they wondered how it had been left out of their briefings. Unless, of course, the Council hadn't been told about it either.  
  
"Just a bit of caution to you Jedi." The large Arkanian man had started. "Eckinshea is not a friendly, tourist-minded, place. The natives are just that, natives. They ain't too technologically advanced and they ain't too friendly towards outsiders. They don't like you butting into their business and you guys are going to stick out like sore thumbs there."  
  
"Why are we docking there then?" Tahl queried while Qui-gon folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"My understanding of the situation is you gotta go through some check point here on Eckinshea before you can head down to the planet." The captain shrugged as he turned to return to his cockpit. "Don't want any bad seeds getting down to the surface I suppose."  
  
"This checkpoint is where we are landing, correct?" Qui-gon followed the man. He had a feeling that it wasn't where they were being dropped off.  
  
"Nope." He responded and sat down in the pilot's chair. "I have a designated drop spot and they don't want any of my workers escaping over to the transports so they make me land like a mile away. I'm not classified as one of their transport ships."  
  
"Then how are we supposed to find this checkpoint?"  
  
"They said there would be someone there to guide you to the checkpoint." He glanced back at Qui-gon. "Don't worry pal if a tribe of Eckinshean's show up we'll know they are there to guide you."  
  
All the little cautions the pilot had given them had sent up flags in their minds. Was this a play of fate or did the Dirialian government set it up in this way in hopes to loose or distract the Jedi?  
  
Tahl gave them the benefit of the doubt though. "It has to be a safeguard like he says."  
  
"What if it isn't? We're already on their turf and once this transport leaves we'll have little chance to escape if we need to."  
  
"We'll be fine." Tahl smirked. "If I remember correctly you and your Padawan have a talent for escaping such situations."  
  
Both of them felt the ship shudder and finally fall silent. Both Masters stood to leave and soon their Padawans were rushing up to follow. They gathered at the ramp and awaited it to open so they could start their mission. It soon became apparent that it was a jungle moon. The heat slapped them all in the face and Obi-wan started having a strange sense about how this was a little too familiar.  
  
They were sitting on a plain platform with small bunkers set up that droids and other workers were loading boxes into. Around the platform there were ladders down to the ground and around it was a small plain of flat grasses. Beyond it was dense foliage that seemed to be growing wild. Looking into the brush proved difficult because it nearly looked pitch black in the brush.  
  
The captain came up behind them and snorted a bit. "Yeah, don't wonder too far into that brush without guides either. Tree canopy is so thick that is like night in that jungle." He said as he sat some smaller boxes down and looked out around the platform for movement of life. "Your guides should be here soon."  
  
He moved back inside the ship to grab more supplies. As he did a small band of dark-skinned humanoids emerged from the brush carrying large staffs and spears. As they marched up to the platform it became their mocha colored skin was taught and their muscles were impressive. Strange blue- green tattoos marked their arms and some had them on their faces; their eyes seemed to be the same blue-green color. They were all squinting in the bright sunlight.  
  
They stopped a little ways away from the platform and one male came closer to stand out and await them. Once they got down to their level the man crept closer and eyed them warily. "Jedi?" His thick accent fumbled over the word. "Are you Jedi?"  
  
Qui-gon bowed to the man and nodded. "Yes we are the Jedi, are you our guides?"  
  
The man looked back over his shoulder and said a few words in what had to be their native tongue. A few others responded and he turned back and nodded as well. "Guide yes, to the gate we can take you."  
  
"They don't speak basic very well." Tahl whispered as she came up beside Qui-gon. "Lead us then."  
  
He nodded and turned quickly on his heel. Striding back to his tribe, Qui- gon and Tahl looked back at their Padawans briefly before starting to follow the small band towards the blackened forest. Concerns were still there, seeing as their guides couldn't speak basic and didn't seem to want to be leading them to wherever it was they were going.  
  
As they entered through thick brush most of them noted the drastic change in light. It was near pitch black under the canopy of large leaves and tree cover and they slowed slightly till their eyes had adjusted. Save for Tahl that was, she hadn't slowed any and was unaware of the change. Their guides did not seem phased by the change either and their pace quickened once they got on the trail.  
  
Talking adamantly amongst themselves and looking back at their followers the tribe seemed very agitated about what was going on. At least it sounded like from their tones and mannerisms. They had thickly accented voices and their language rolled over words that didn't make any sense to them. Qui-gon was in vain trying to follow along and see if he couldn't pick up what they were at least feeling but he couldn't seem to catch on.  
  
Tahl moved herself closer to him and she smiled at him. "They have a feeling of responsibility but anything past that is a bit hazy. They are also Force sensitive, by nature, I think."  
  
Qui-gon looked back at their guides and felt finally the tendril of the Force that connected to them and wasn't really surprised by it. "They probably needed it to navigate this darkness." He muttered.  
  
One of the tribe turned back to them and she slowed till the Jedi caught up with her. "Forgive our pace. We forget you can not see in our home."  
  
"You speak better basic than your leader did." Tahl observed with a slight smirk.  
  
"Yes. I was taught by our healer contact how to speak your language." She glanced ahead of her and waved away some of her companion's worried glares. "My tribesman wishes only to keep up appearances."  
  
Tahl snorted and ribbed Qui-gon a little. "Sounds familiar in our own society."  
  
Both women laughed and the young native turned back to observe the two Padawans. When she did Obi-wan nearly stopped walking. Her eyes were glowing an eerie blue in the darkness of the forest, as did her two tattoos on her cheek. Eyes and Symbols, it was too huge of a coincidence.  
  
"Are you bringing your younglings to the trainers?"  
  
Qui-gon shook his head. "We are Jedi, they are being taught now. We have only come to see what your trainers are teaching."  
  
"You must be the ones of dark cloaks that they fear." She nodded in understanding. "Sometimes travelers speak of you. They say you are guardians?"  
  
"That is what many call us. You said they fear us?"  
  
"Only a few speak of this fear. They fear what you will do to them if you find them. You've turned them away once and they could be turned away again or punished if they come in contact with you again."  
  
"I can understand why they would fear us." Tahl muttered softly.  
  
"Indeed" the woman paused and looked back at the Padawans. "Still, the trainers would like to see such as your younglings." She smiled widely at them. "An Elemental and a Visionary. Strong Sects they are."  
  
Obi-wan and Bant exchanged looks at the woman's declaration. Bant pointed to him and mouthed the word Visionary and so by fault she had to be what they had called an Elemental. She wished she knew what that meant.  
  
The tribe skirted over suddenly off the trail and so did the young woman speaking to them and in front of them they could see a clearing that allowed sunlight to filter down into the forest.  
  
"The light hurts your eyes doesn't it?" Tahl asked the woman.  
  
She responded but Obi-wan was too distracted to hear it. Feeling the warmth on his skin he did look up and there in the sky, towards the left of the sun, was a large transparent shape of a moon. Images from the vision flashed in his mind and he instantly turned to the woman speaking to them. "What is that moon in the sky?"  
  
She didn't look up at all. "That is the planet, we are the moon. It is Diriala, home to the Force followers that help us in preserving our moon for our traditions."  
  
"People have come to the planet wanting to cut it haven't they." Tahl asked.  
  
"Yes many wish to rape our lands." The woman's face contorted in a scowl. "We fought and died against their light weapons. Then force followers arrived and promised us our home and though in name Diriala owns Eckinshea, it belongs to us."  
  
"That was a very noble thing for them to do."  
  
"Lady and Sir Summoner are the ones that thought of it and made it so." She smiled. "They are very kind and wise."  
  
"Lady Summoner?"  
  
"It will be explained." She replied. "By those who follow them." She left them then, someone motioning her forward.  
  
There were even more questions than answers now.  
  
******************  
  
Healer Nasha Rica stood out by a small transport platform watching the forests edge for the familiar blue-green lights that signaled a tribe of Eckinshean's. Other than herself and the pilot of the transport, the small port of Quirin was abandoned.  
  
There was only one scheduled set of travelers that was supposed to be leaving for the planet and they had yet to arrive with their guides. She knew the tribe leading them was probably moving slowly and hoping the light was just right for them to come out without it hurting their eyes. Light had a cruel way of playing with their eyes and coming up to the ships that reflected it always was a sketchy decision for them.  
  
Nasha was nervous. It wasn't the normal clientele of rogue Force users or those unaware of their abilities. The ones scheduled to go planet side were Jedi. They were to meet the Council and examine their planet's ways.  
  
The Jedi suspected that they were in the wrong for teaching away from their set ways and now they were coming to get rid of them. Even though she had been warned against such thinking she couldn't help but wonder. Why else would they be so curious? If it weren't a problem the Jedi would have just left them alone.  
  
A flicker of movement out by the edge of the small port's boundaries caught her attention. She could finally see the slow procession of a small band of natives. Their eyes and tattoos wavered up and down and back and forth in the darkness of the forest; it was rather unnerving to those unaccustomed to the spectacle but for her, it was fascinating.  
  
Tribe, status, and family tattooed the Eckinshean's traditional bands and markings on their mocha skin. Their eyes glowed because the darkness in the canopy's left no other option for them, and the tattoos were made from dyes found in plants they used in everyday life. She herself held two small arm bands of one of their honored tribesmen.  
  
As the tribe got closer and the bars on their right cheeks became more prominent she knew that it was Niko's tribe and they had been the ones that promised to guide the Jedi to this spot. She could make out some shadows trailing behind the tribe. It had to be them, for they had no markings that stood out against the backdrop of black.  
  
The tribe stopped and pointed up to where she stood and the shadows broke off from the tribe. They were approaching the platform in the light by themselves, Niko already had been out once and he wasn't daring it again. Nasha straightened herself and made sure she was ready to greet the Jedi as she had been taught.  
  
A tall man was the first to come up and soon he was helping a smaller female alien up the stairs. A young human male and a young Mon Calamari female followed them and she instantly recognized the two powers that settled around their Force Signatures.  
  
The two elders moved forward and the younger ones fell behind as if in step and the elders bowed to her and she returned the gesture. "I am Nasha Rica of the Healer Sect, Diriala." She paused a little hoping she was saying everything right. "I am pleased to greet the Jedi to the second part of their journey."  
  
The large man nodded his head to her in another bow. "I am Qui-gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi." He said waving his hand back to indicate the human male. "The other Master with me is Tahl and her apprentice Bant Eerin."  
  
Nasha kept her smile on amazingly. The inclusion of two younger Jedi and one of which probably understood what was going on better than the older ones did lightened her spirits. She finally realized they were just standing there and motioned back to the transport. "If you would like we can leave now. You've had a long journey no doubt, and I know how hot the jungle can seem your first time here."  
  
"Yes," Qui-gon chuckled and the slight smile lit up his dark blue eyes. "We appreciate your help, Miss Rica."  
  
Nasha moved out of the way and allowed them to board. The two younger Jedi looked at her hopefully and she got the impression they wanted to ask her something. They decided against it though and just climbed into the transport after their masters. Nasha who was a bit noisy as she was climbed on board as well and started to talk to the Jedi. "Are there any concerns I could settle on our way down to the planet?" She asked hoping maybe it would encourage the two apprentices to speak their question instead of keeping it quiet. It was instead, the one teacher that spoke.  
  
"Why does Diriala use this moon as a gateway?"  
  
The pilot checked to make sure everyone was in before starting the take off procedures. Nasha looked up at him while he did so then turned back to Qui- gon and sighed. "It seems strange but the Eckinshean's are like a buffer for us. They have an inborn Force sense, though sometimes not strong, helps them to understand us and other Force sensitive people as I'm sure you noticed." He nodded and she went on. "They also have an inborn empathic gift that allows them to know when someone has an ill will towards them or others. They don't allow those types to get far on their grounds and thus they don't get to us."  
  
"A trial of sorts." The one named Tahl put forth.  
  
"Yes, it also keeps the moon safe from anyone that would wipe out the Eckinshean's and take the rich resources there."  
  
"They are grateful to you for that." Tahl smiled and Nasha smiled a little.  
  
"We are grateful for their help, and it is horrible for any race or group to just be wiped out."  
  
************************************  
  
Jareed found himself standing near the outskirts of Nikir letting the wind whip his dirty blonde hair around his face. Behind him he could hear the noises of people talking in the background and the noises of the busy marketplaces. Most of the whispers and talking was around the rumor of the impending Jedi visit. It had hit every corner of Diriala shortly after the Council meeting a few days ago.  
  
He admitted his own fear of their coming. He didn't want this newfound freedom to be ripped from him and being forced back into trying to find his way in the galaxy again. Telly was afraid of it to and had been nothing but agitated nerves. It was starting to wear off on him.  
  
His biggest fear was the Jedi discovering Xanatos. That would be disastrous.  
  
He had known about Xanatos' past crimes and things he had done as head of Offworld. He'd known since he and Telly arrived on Bespin that day and had an inkling of it when he knew the man as Tosan Cran. Yet even after all this he understood and looked past it all. After Telly had arrived he'd seen penitence and regret etched in every feature in Xanatos' feature.  
  
Telly had later told him part of him, the part that had gotten lost, had always regretted what the darkness in him was doing. That part just couldn't make the dark part stop what it was doing.  
  
Now Xanatos had cleansed himself of the darkness, with Telly's help, and he was doing good things with them. His former employer, now really good friend, was helping several get the second chance that he got. Then of course there was what he did for Telly. Telly needed him as much as she needed anyone. He was the one person who understood her rare and strange gift as only they could. She trusted him whole-heartedly and she'd told Jareed once that he was the other person she truly trusted.  
  
Telly had been young when they had met but as he had learned maturity and wisdom never was picky about those who could reason it. Telly was extremely smart and she had a great deal of good reasoning taught to her by some unseen force. It was what he liked most about her.  
  
Though, right now, her good reasoning left them with little option than to accept the envoys from Coruscant and hope for the best. Jareed really hoped for all to go well but the pit of his stomach told him to be ready for a battle of wills. Even if the Jedi understood them, the politicians in the Senate would soon find them and they wouldn't understand. They would want their support or their blood either way they'd have a battle.  
  
Just as he finished his thoughts and looked back up to the sky, he saw the small ship coming to land and braced himself inside. Telly had already told him whom the Jedi Council would send. It would be those who had been to Diriala before, one of which was Xanatos' former Master, Qui-gon Jinn.  
  
Xanatos rarely talked about his Master and Telly only spoke of his Apprentice. Jareed hadn't a clue what to expect of the man but was sure he had to have some good in him to have something for Xanatos to base on. Xanatos had to have learned something from him otherwise he'd be blind right now as to what the good really was.  
  
Still as the transport landed and the Jedi emerged he felt his stomach tightened even more.  
  
A young Mon Calamari girl was first off and Jareed pegged her as Telly's old friend, Bant Eerin. Behind her came a Noorian woman with a slim build and the way she was staring blankly ahead gave him the impression she was blind. Bant Eerin's master, but he couldn't remember her name.  
  
Next came a fairly well built young man, a few years younger than himself he figured, with ginger hair that was spiked and the traditional Padawan braid hanging down behind his ear. Obi-wan Kenobi was his guess. That left only one other person.  
  
He came out and he was the tallest among them, broad of shoulder and with dark brown, long hair and beard. His arms were folded up instantly into his cloak as he looked around with cobalt blue eyes that strikingly reminded him of Xanatos' own. That had to be Qui-gon Jinn.  
  
Jareed began walking forward, not sure how to approach them but he had to whether he liked it or not. As he stopped in front of them a smaller woman in healer's greens came out. He bowed and smiled to her first. "Hello, Nasha."  
  
She returned the greeting and smiled back at him. "Master Damson. I hope you are well."  
  
"Very well thank you." He smiled at her and pointed to her arm. "I haven't seen you since your banding ceremony? Would you mind horribly showing me?"  
  
"Oh no!" Of course not!" Nasha exclaimed, rolling up her sleeve to reveal the pale blue-green bands across her upper arm. The first one was a long waving line with dots in the loops of the wave. The second one was more weaves and bars that formed some shape but without time to inspect it closely he couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"As well as my animal, they gave me the healer's band." Nasha beamed.  
  
"Well you are a healer, Nasha." He laughed. "Those are very impressive." He praised as she rolled her sleeve back down. "Have a safe journey back."  
  
"Thank you Master." Nasha turned to the Jedi and bowed. "I wish you well on the rest of your journey."  
  
"Thank you, Nasha." Jinn bowed and the others bowed their heads as well. They had been right to ask Nasha to escort them down to the planet she had a very likable personality.  
  
Jareed absently rubbed his own arm, remember his own shaman's band and the weavings that indicated his 'spirit' animal. He waited till Nasha was inside the transport and then turned to the Jedi. "Masters, I welcome you to Diriala. My name is Jareed Damson, I am to take you to the Tower."  
  
"Qui-gon Jinn." The tall, broad one bowed, proving him correct in his assumptions. He introduced the rest of them and Jareed began showing them towards Nikir.  
  
"This is the main city of Nikir, our Capital." He began explaining a little as they hit the now busy streets. "It is mostly a marketplace and a gathering place for those who come to visit. Some have made their homes here in the capital, but they are mostly the Sect leaders themselves and their families."  
  
"There are other cities then?"  
  
"Yes. Most of them are scattered and small and organized by a certain talent. They are dedicated to said talent and ways. " Jareed waved to a few of the merchants that had noticed him walking down the dusty paths. "An example would be a few days north from here is the city of Jordash. It is dedicated to the Sect of Healing. It was where Nasha was trained.  
  
It was a short trip to the center of Nikir and from there they had but a few steps to the tower. Jareed stopped just short of entering it and allowed the Jedi to come up ahead of him. The expressions of shock on their faces showed they were impressed as well as stunned.  
  
"The White Tower." He muttered as he stared up at the building. It was a tall circular tower coming out of a large stone building that itself was in a circle patter. For some reason the rocks on this planet polished off with a white type sheen to it and thus it appeared to be white. Thus the White Tower. "This is the home of our Council and the only building that survived the reign of the Dark Channels."  
  
"The last time we saw it, it was rubble." Obi-wan muttered as he stared in disbelief. Could it actually be the same place? "It was decaying from the inside out."  
  
Jareed stepped forward to stand beside the younger and nodded. "We rebuilt it when we arrived here. It felt right that the old be joined with the new."  
  
"Who were 'we' that arrived here?" Tahl questioned and he glanced at the blind Jedi. "No one knew this place was here."  
  
Jareed went back to looking at the tower and began walking. "All of that will be explained tomorrow. It will make better sense then."  
  
The Jedi respected his answer and they entered in silence. As they headed towards the stairs and the guest quarters Jareed caught the whispers of some of their younger tenants and smiled. Of course they'd be spying on them as they entered.  
  
"I hear we've picked up some stragglers." Qui-gon smirked and Jareed laughed.  
  
"Yes, I think I should go back and just see who it is." He said loudly and soon they were rewarded with the hurried footsteps heading in another direction. "Sorry about that, we keep anyone under fourteen here at the tower until they have learned the basics. After that they are sorted into their gift."  
  
"What about those older than fourteen?"  
  
Jareed smirked; he had expected that question to come up. "We've found anything past fourteen and the gift is already manifested itself and it's more apparent. They are tested to see what they need to be taught and then they are moved to their Sect." They came to the staircase and Jareed took a deep breath before continuing. "See, there are thirteen sects, all with their unique talent or gift. There are some that, naturally, are bigger than the rest but they are as follows. Combat Masters, we call them Warriors traditionally. Then there are Healers, Elementals, Mind Masters, Empaths; my own Sect. Then Visionaries, Mediators, Illusionists, Telepaths, Concealers, Seekers, Levitators, and the last are the Channels."  
  
All four Jedi straightened and he knew just whom they were thinking about. Telly was still in their minds when that term was used it was amazing. He stopped in at the fourth floor and walked down the curved hallway. He felt a little conspicuous walking there with four-cloaked Jedi at his back and the way everyone kept looking at them made just a little worse.  
  
He came to the room and opened the oak door and held it for them. "This is where you'll be staying for the remainder of this. I hope it's alright." Jareed looked down the hall at the one person watching him insistently. "I'll be back for you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you Jareed." Qui-gon and Tahl bowed while their Padawans stared in awe at the rooms given to them.  
  
Jareed smiled and closed the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Obi- wan whistled as he sat on an overstuffed chair. "They defiantly dressed the place up since we were here last." He looked around at the hanging tapestries and he touched the blanket draped over the back of his chair. "It was only stone slabs last time."  
  
Qui-gon sat as well and watched his apprentice taking in everything, as it was familiar. "You're right, it is much changed." He watched as Tahl came to sit near him and relaxed a little as she did. "Do you have the feeling we're being watched?"  
  
"Of course we're being watched, Qui-gon." Tahl laughed. "They've had five years to make this their home. We are like the Angel's of Death swooping in here all high and mighty. Truthfully, to you feel anything wrong about this place?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Exactly. I say we give them a fighting chance. They might have some good ideas going here."  
  
Qui-gon nodded and then turned to eye the two Padawans. "And don't you two get any ideas of sneaking off. You can start your search tomorrow. It won't look good on us if you both start snooping around."  
  
"Yes Master." Both replied instantly and Qui-gon swore it had to be folly for the Council to think Obi-wan and Bant could work on this mission together. That any of them could. They were all personally involved in it.  
  
But then why had they been sent?  
  
************************* 


	4. Chapter Three: The Phoenix's Rising

This chapter is supposed to have a lot more in it, but I've hit a bit of writers block, so I figured I wouldn't leave you poor readers hanging when I've got a good 9 pages of it finished. I'll post the rest of Chapter 3 as part B. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Phoenix's Rising  
  
It was so odd seeing them all again. It was like old times, when she would be hidden in the Temple watching everyone go past her and not notice her, but she was noticing them. The Masters looked as she remembered them; it was Bant and Obi-wan that had changed.  
  
Physically both looked totally different, but inside she could see remnants of the people she knew. It had changed considerably but she could still see the same traits that had been so present in the two years ago.  
  
Bant looked somber and wary as she gazed around her during their walk. There was a small glint of mischief in the gray eyes but it was drastically dulled. She also kept to the back of the group as if she didn't belong in it. It struck her that maybe Tahl hadn't changed yet and was still excluding Bant from missions like she had been doing during the first part of her apprenticeship.  
  
The Calamari was a little taller, though not by much. She looked more like an adult of her race instead of a child. She'd grown stronger in the Force as well, that much she could be certain of.  
  
Obi-wan was a bit of a shock to her. She could see the definite changes in him. He was stronger, taller, and he'd become most handsome. He held his head a little higher and you could tell he felt more confident. Years with Qui-gon had done him well and she assumed he was fast approaching Knighthood.  
  
Jareed looked, and felt, so uncomfortable around the Jedi. They had chosen him to greet them for his own confidence and ease with people but now faced with their threat Jareed's confidence had taken a hit and he was being overly cautious and courteous around the Jedi. She had to laugh though; normally things didn't rile the Empath that easily.  
  
Jareed opened the suite they had assigned the Jedi and granted them access and told them when he would return for them. They disappeared and Jareed walked off to find the kids they had somewhat encountered down in the first levels. She wanted to stop him but felt he was probably right in scolding them just a little, they had been told to stay with their teachers and stick to their normal routines. Still, she was basically doing the same thing as they had been doing.  
  
"Spying, I see."  
  
She jumped and spun around, all the same ready to bolt if it was someone who wasn't supposed to catch her in the act. How graceful and dignified it would look if the Channel were caught spying on the Jedi.  
  
"Haven't seen you jump like that for years."  
  
Telly breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was Xanatos who stood a few feet away from her. He was leaning against a wall, his arm crossed in front of him and a cocky grin fighting its way onto his face. It was the only indication that he was playing with her and it slightly annoyed her but also relaxed her.  
  
"Well you always said I was good at spying," she smirked and turned back to watching the closed door. "And I wouldn't have jumped if you hadn't snuck up on me."  
  
Xanatos pushed away from the wall and came to stand up beside her. She smiled more and looked up at him. "It wasn't what I was expecting at all."  
  
"I believe it was you that said we knew who the Council would send."  
  
"I knew it would be them," Telly sighed heavily and cocked her head a bit to the side. "I mean THEY weren't what I was expecting. They are different from what I remember."  
  
"Of course they're different. It's been five years." Xanatos chuckled a little. "You are definitely different to."  
  
"That is what scares me."  
  
Xanatos paused a moment and stared down at her as she averted her eyes. "Why would that scare you?"  
  
"Because everything may rely on their ability to trust me. If I am different they may not trust me." Telly turned and started walking away. "I'm the person everyone looks to here and I've only just turned twenty. What kind of leader is only twenty years of age? That's what they are going to think. And what if they realize who you are?"  
  
"I won't let them realize who I am. Anyway, you are a stronger and more confident person. Someone who knows what they are doing and you do a lot of good here, Tel." Xanatos began to follow and kept a few steps behind her. "Why should your age make a difference if you are doing a good job?"  
  
The glare she directed towards him made him stall for a few seconds and he laughed a little. "You are right, but here's what really matters. You believe in what you are and what you are doing. If you don't let them change that then everything will be fine."  
  
"I know that. It's just hard to face the past again." Telly sighed and stopped to look up into his eyes. "What if they don't like this new person I've become?"  
  
"I think they will like her." Xanatos patted her shoulder. "They were trying to draw her out before I was even a concern."  
  
*********************  
  
"So when should we try to make our harrowing escape?" Bant leaned over and whispered to Obi-wan.  
  
They were on their way to breakfast with Jareed leading them on. The Masters were up ahead, talking to their guide and mostly ignoring them and their discussions. Obi-wan was trying to avoid her eye contact in much of the same fashion that he would if he knew what she wanted to do would get them into trouble.  
  
"You heard what our Master's said, Bant." He whispered back, eyeing his own Master to make sure he wasn't listening in. "If we start snooping around here they are going to get suspicious."  
  
"We're looking for someone. So what? That has nothing to do with our mission here."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Before Bant could argue back, Jareed stopped and showed them into a large, cafeteria type room. He pointed towards the back and smiled. "In there you'll find pretty much anything you could want. We have a diverse population and a lot of suggestions of what kind of food we should have, so we try to satisfy them all. Crazy of us huh?" he chuckled and Obi-wan did laugh a bit too. It was strange but this man reminded him so much of Garen it was scary.  
  
Jareed bowed to the Masters as if he was meaning to leave. "Help yourselves and if you are interested in exploring the city I would recommend it. The Council meeting isn't scheduled till early this evening so you will have a lot of time to kill."  
  
All four of them looked up at his suggestions. It was Qui-gon that vocalized the question but Obi-wan wanted so badly to ask it. "We're free to roam around without guards or an escort?"  
  
"Yes of course." Jareed looked at them as if they were insane. "You can see the tower from anywhere in this city and can find your way back here." He paused only slightly and stepped a little closer to Qui-gon and Tahl. "We have nothing to hide here, so you are free to go about and gather whatever information you were sent for. You don't need us coloring your information."  
  
A young tw'leik girl came up close by, and was watching Jareed with a sense of urgency. He looked back at her and held up a finger and she bowed her head while she backed away. "Anyway, we all have classes and other things to attend to. We'd like not to disrupt our routines."  
  
"Thank you Jareed." Tahl smiled and motioned back to the girl who was waiting. "I believe one of your students is waiting so we won't keep you."  
  
Jareed bowed once more and went over to the girl and patted her shoulder. They began talking as they walked away and Tahl turned her attention to Qui- gon. "They are showing us a great deal of trust. We should respect it and not ask why all the time."  
  
"I just found it odd." Qui-gon replied and hooked both Bant and Obi-wan with his gaze. They both were trying to hide their pleasure at this turn of events. It meant they could go and start searching for their friend. Qui-gon highly doubted that the girl could have survived but he wasn't going to crush their hopes just yet. Let them find it out in their own way. "You two please try to remain low while you are digging for information."  
  
"Yes Master." Both of them bowed and began rushing off to find the exit.  
  
"They aren't eating are they?" Tahl chuckled as she sat down.  
  
"Obi-wan is turning down food, he must really think they are going to find her here." Qui-gon admitted watching the apprentices rush off.  
  
"Telly was a close friend to them both. I have to admit I'm curious as well." Tahl looked up towards him. "All clues would say she is alive and well here."  
  
Qui-gon rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That would also mean someone else is alive and well here. There is no way that could be true."  
  
"Stranger things have happened Qui-gon." Tahl smiled sympathetically. "Now why don't you see what kind of tea this place serves cause I for one want my breakfast before we start walking all day."  
  
"Yes Master." Qui-gon chuckled and went off to see what kind of set up these people had for food.  
  
**************************  
  
The streets of Nikir weren't at all like the ones in Coruscant but they certainly were busy in their own right. There were several shops, places to eat or congregate, most being centered around the owners planet of origin or some other common ground shared between the customers and shoppers.  
  
As they trekked through the small side of Nikir Obi-wan was glad to see a bit of the old Bant returning as they searched for Telly Liksani among the masses. Bant was actively talking to people, being nice and smiling even going to great lengths to describe her to anyone who would listen.  
  
To Obi-wan she didn't seem so depressed anymore. Of course that was because now she had a renewed purpose, not just to prove to her master she was worthy or anything like that, she was out to find Telly now and it was much more important to her.  
  
Obi-wan wanted to find her to but he knew it was going to be hard in a place like this. They had a whole planet to search and only a few days. Then there was the fact that there were other cities, many from the way Jareed had indicated them, to search. Obi-wan stopped walking and stared straight ahead. Of course why hadn't he thought of that? "Bant."  
  
She stopped and looked at him, then to where he was looking. "What is it? What do you see?"  
  
"I don't see anything but listen. Remember what Jareed said?"  
  
"He said a lot of things."  
  
"There are other cities here on Diriala. Most of them are together by what Sect they belong in. Perhaps we should be looking for her Sect group and city before we start looking." Obi-wan explained seeing a small grin break out over Bant's face.  
  
It held for a little but then dropped. "We wouldn't know what Sect she's in."  
  
"The Channels Sect?" Obi-wan suggested.  
  
"No, remember she said those were rare. I doubt there is a whole city of them out there." Bant said as they continued walking.  
  
It was several minutes later when it finally struck Obi-wan. It had been during Bant's sickness that Telly had revealed a secret she had kept about herself to him. "She was empathic!" he beamed and Bant began smiling again. "I'm sure there has to be an Empathic Sect here and a city full of them."  
  
Both of them began walking faster and with more confidence. They had another way to identify her to the locals rather than just using her looks and name. They began to speak to more people while trying to glean information about where the Empaths trained and lived.  
  
"Excuse me." Bant approached one of her own species and got a surprised look from the male she was approaching. They got that reaction out of most anyone they approached, seeing as they didn't fit into the brightly clothed and decorated people in their dark brown robes.  
  
"Can I be of service?" he asked looking both Bant and Obi-wan over a few times before really relaxing.  
  
"We hope so, we're looking for someone that might live here. We were wondering if you've maybe seen her, possibly know her?"  
  
"Sure, her name?"  
  
"Her name is Telly Liksani. She has red, curled hair, green eyes, very shy and quiet." Bant explained and then as an after thought continued. "She probably belongs to an Empathic Sect."  
  
The male only nodded while she gave him the information and then sighed after she had finished. "I'm not part of the Empathic but that could be several of their sect. I don't know anyone by the name Telly either, it sounds familiar but I don't know. I am sorry."  
  
Bant sighed heavily and Obi-wan thanked the man. After they had gotten away and back onto the streets Obi-wan looked at the now discouraged Calamari. "You can't expect to find her easily here." He comforted. "There could be several people by that name here and even more people with red hair."  
  
"I thought she might know we were here and be looking for us to." Bant confessed. "She's had to have heard by now that there are Jedi here."  
  
"Look around you, this place is a peaceful retreat compared to Coruscant." Obi-wan motioned around him. "The Force seems stronger here and I think she would be happier here than back in Coruscant."  
  
"What does that have to do with us finding her?"  
  
"Well tell me what were you planning to do once we found her?" Obi-wan questioned back. "You want her to come home with us don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do." Bant replied angrily. "Her master will be so happy to see her, we'll be able to go back to the way things were. Back to normal."  
  
"She won't want to do that," Obi-wan smiled sympathetically. "Things won't go back to normal just because she's back. Five years have passed and we are different as I'm sure she is to."  
  
"At least your finally acting like she's alive." Bant snorted.  
  
They walked around in relative silence for a bit. They were taking in their surroundings and the busy shops that seemed to have accumulated great numbers. Bant stared at the one for a while, seeing the clothing inside made her smile. "They are so much more colorful here. Here we are in drab brown and creams and over there," she pointed at the one shop with sashes and robes. "They have all sorts of colors and patterns."  
  
Obi-wan laughed and nodded. "It is more of a culture here instead of being a profession. It's something they all believe in."  
  
"We aren't afraid to celebrate that life either." A female voice said.  
  
Bant and Obi-wan turned and saw an elderly Arkanian woman dressed in gray tunics with accents of reds and darker grays. Her gray hair also held red and silver beads in small braids at the side of her head.  
  
"Hello friends from the inner core." She continued.  
  
"Hello." Bant replied and Obi-wan only stood to watch her back.  
  
"I see you both have started your journey." She smiled broadly and inched closer to them. "An Elemental and a Visionary, a mismatched pair if I ever did see one. You both seek the same thing though."  
  
"We are looking for a friend. She might live here." Bant began explaining.  
  
"Ah yes, a dear friend you are searching for. You will find her in time." The woman bowed in greeting and straightened. "My pardon, my name is Krista. I am of the Telepath Sect of Monroe. You two are Jedi, correct?"  
  
"A telepath." Bant breathed as Obi-wan nodded in response.  
  
"Do not fear young one." Krista encouraged. "I only read what was being shouted to every telepath within range of you. I do not dive further into your thoughts unless invited to do so."  
  
Bant sighed then straightened instantly. "Wait! Maybe you can help us with your telepathy."  
  
"That normally is my guild's goal." Krista chuckled. "We use our gifts in anyway to help others if we can."  
  
"Can you read my memory of the girl we're looking for and tell us if you've seen her at all?"  
  
"Of course." Krista stepped right up to be face to face with Bant and the two seemed to be having a staring contest. "You must relax and think of her, only of her." Krista instructed as she closed her eyes.  
  
Bant seemed confident that this might work. Obi-wan was a bit more wary of it, and felt Bant had to be insane for trying it this way. How could this work? The only way they remembered Telly was how she looked five years ago.  
  
"That isn't true for you." He thought absently, the image of the grown Telly and Phoenix from his vision flashing for a brief second.  
  
Krista backed away from Bant and nodded her head. Slowly her eyes came open and she regarded the two of them. "I know your friend." She held up a hand before Bant could speak and continued. "But I cannot lead you to her."  
  
"Why?" Bant asked and Obi-wan could hear the despair in her words.  
  
"Your test is to find her for yourselves." Krista said sympathetically. "I can tell you this though. Your friend is a very respected person here on Diriala and she is greatly love by many as a teacher, sister, and friend. She will come to you soon, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, patience." Bant sighed heavily and looked over at Obi-wan. "Telly will find us."  
  
"She will." Krista smiled at Obi-wan for a second then bowed to leave. "I leave you to your quest."  
  
"Thank you for your help." Obi-wan said and watched her start to leave.  
  
"I am glad to have been a help." Krista turned and stared at Bant for a little while longer. "Remember what I've said, you water sprite and you'll find your path much clearer and straight. My suggestion to you both is to enjoy the city. Especially you, watcher."  
  
The woman finally disappeared into the crowd. Bant turned to Obi-wan and began grinning. "Watcher?"  
  
"Water Sprite?" Obi-wan teased back. "We've at least learned she is alive for certain."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad." Bant smiled even wider. "All we have to do it wait."  
  
Across Nikir the Masters were starting to form their own conclusions about the city and the people. Tahl sat patiently waiting for Qui-gon and several of his newly acquired friends to stop debating so they could continue on their walk.  
  
She was amused though, Qui-gon usually couldn't get into the types of debates he was in now with anyone at the Temple cause they had long since learned not to fight with him over things like this. Here, however, he was finding a lot more people to discuss the importance of the Living Force with all over again.  
  
Finally she heard some laughter and Qui-gon was returning to her side. She stood and smiled broadly. "Qui-gon, I don't think I want to leave." She teased a bit as they started their walk again.  
  
Qui-gon laughed. "Really? I don't see much about this place that's any different from home."  
  
"Oh you can't say that you don't like it here." Tahl laughed. "You and those Elementals were about to go to great lengths to explain the Living Force really was the strongest side of the Force with those poor, unsuspecting Visionaries they were debating with."  
  
Qui-gon only smirked remembering the Earth Elemental clan they found at the local tea café. "So we got into a discussion."  
  
"A discussion." Tahl snorted. "All that philosophical talk made my head spin. I thought they were going to kidnap you and keep you for good."  
  
"Just like those monks were going to adopt you." He teased back. "They were very impressed of how you've adapted and accepted it with such calm."  
  
Tahl began smiling more. "I think we should put you up against some of those Warriors we heard talking about lightsaber sparing, you and they would have a grand time. Obi-wan would fit right in with them."  
  
"I wonder how they are doing."  
  
"I hope they find her. Bant was devastated the first time and if she thinks she's gone for good this time I don't know what I should expect."  
  
"Obi-wan would be disappointed. He doesn't say as much but I'm sure he think she's alive here." Qui-gon sighed and looked around before choosing another street to go down. "I get the feeling he's seen her in his visions."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me. He's very accurate sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes I wish he wasn't so accurate so I could just see those visions as just possibilities and not concrete evidence."  
  
"He's had some scary ones I've heard." Tahl said quietly remembering the detail Bant gave her and knew Obi-wan had given her even more detail than she was relaying. "Things should work out here, I don't see anything that would suggest that something's going on."  
  
"I don't either, I guess we'll figure out what should be done tonight or when we return." Qui-gon sighed. "I just wish I didn't have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
"Obi-wan's rubbing off on you, I think." Tahl replied. "Let's just see what happens and we'll work it out."  
  
**************************** 


	5. Chapter 4: The Force's Torment

Sorry for the short chapter.only 8 long but I figured I had made you all wait long enough.and I should give you SOMETHING at the very least. College life sucks let me tell ya. No time to do anything fun ;)  
  
Chapter 4: The Force's Torment  
  
"It's time."  
  
Telly stared out her window into the darkness. She knew what time it was and what was about to happen, she just didn't want to face it. She closed her eyes and held back the tears threatening to fall and tried to put a clamp on her uneasy feelings.  
  
"Why couldn't they leave us in peace? Why must we face this?"  
  
"A test."  
  
She smiled a bit, turning to face Xanatos. He was dressed in his formal robes, the hood pulled up to hide his face and features. She still feared his discovery and the implications it would bring if they did indeed figure him out. It would risk open distrust between all and the Jedi would have a reason to condemn them; they were, however, harboring a known killer.  
  
"I thought you hated tests."  
  
"I do." he shrugged. "Doesn't mean we still don't face them."  
  
"I just wish they were easier."  
  
"Yeah well we all know where that leads.."  
  
The sarcasm wasn't lost on her and she did finally laugh. "You're not supposed to do that you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make me look bad."  
  
"No one's here to see it happen."  
  
"Yes but you know it in your head and you'll hold it against me for weeks."  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
They began walking; heading towards the council room. The grand processions began soon and they would be expecting their heads. The Jedi too would be expecting them.  
  
"How do you think Jareed's holding up?"  
  
"Probably more nervous than the first day they showed up." Telly grinned. "But he will do well in showing them the way."  
  
*************************************  
  
The halls of the White Tower took on a new look at night. The once shimmering stones of white gray now showed a softer light and made the large compound seem closed in and cozy. Obi-wan could feel the tensions that had risen steadily through the day and knew why it had; tonight was the night that the Nikir Council would meet with them. It was the night they found out what this was really all about.  
  
Jareed had come after evening meal to guide them to the room. He was dressed differently than the days before, his robes much more formal looking and his posture much more reserved. His short dusty blonde hair had been sculpted and behind his right ear there was a string of green and white beads hanging down.  
  
He was now leading them down a long narrow hallway and Obi-wan shuddered a bit. This place felt too familiar to him. As if he had been this way once before...  
  
"I can feel you know this way." Jareed took a quick glance back at him. "You uneasiness is quite apparent."  
  
"I can't shake the feeling I know this way." Obi-wan responded. As if I've been here before."  
  
"We are indeed going to the room where you witnessed..." he stopped and let the sentence trail off; turning his attention back ahead of him.  
  
"Where we witnessed Telly fighting those demons." Obi-wan whispered to Bant who had glued herself to his side. She only nodded in response. The rest of the walk was in silence. It could have been mostly because they were observing their route and what had changed about it or because Jareed had become extremely tense and uneasy himself.  
  
Obi-wan could tell he was worried about what was going to happen. After all, their future's rested on this meeting and their ability to see eye to eye on what was happening here.  
  
They stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors. Jareed pushed one open and ushered them inside. It suddenly became apparent of just how much they had done to the tower and the room they were now in.  
  
"This is so much different from when we were last here." Bant breathed, looking up at the high vaulted ceilings and decorated sitting areas.  
  
Jareed walked across the large oak floor to a small sitting area which was considerably less colorful. "We don't often get observers in here so this is where you will be sitting." he said as they found their seats. "The procession will begin shortly." he bowed and turned to leave the room.  
  
"What do you suppose the procession is?" Bant leaned over and whispered to him. Her eyes kept going up to the ceilings and the banners that hung over every area but their own.  
  
"Must be the way the Councilors are supposed to enter." Obi-wan shrugged looking at the same things. "Their use of color is strange. Each banner has a different combination."  
  
"They stand for different sects Obi-wan." Qui-gon interrupted pointing upwards. "The greens are Healers. The Blue/green one across us are the Mediatators." he paused thinking over the other colors that they had been taught. "From what we were told each sect is given a color to separate them and give them a sense of individuality."  
  
The door creaked open and all four turned. Three young women in all green robes came in, whispering to each other. They walked to the green banner and sat down, every so often their eyes would dart to them and then quickly back. They continued to talk in hushed tones and tried to ignore the Jedi in their midst's.  
  
Shortly after another trio entered through the doors. They were men and more strong built. They wore leggings and dress shirts in muted browns and leathers. Their strides were long and quick and they splintered off to three different spots around the circle. They also remained standing.  
  
The procession followed in that order, each sect coming in at a time, usually in groups of three. Some stared at them and others ignored them, while others just acted as if these were normal observers that they didn't have to worry about.  
  
After about six of these groups had entered Jareed and two others came to sit down. Jareed was at the head of his group and that had to mean he was the Empathic representative. No wonder he had been all dressed up and chosen to guide them.  
  
Five more entered and took their places. Silence fell upon the room and Obi-wan and Bant shared a look. Everyone in the room was looking towards the door, as if waiting for something.  
  
"I counted, what are they waiting for?" Bant leaned back over to him.  
  
Their question was answered when she stopped at the door and stared in. It was like she was debating if she should or not. Her steps were slow and measured and she was heading directly for the center of the room, where an oak platform stood out in the oval room.  
  
Everything stopped. The white robes flowing around her were the very same as the dream. Green and orange adornments decorated the thick fabric down the front. Beads of the same colors were woven into her thick red hair and she nearly looked surreal.  
  
Obi-wan quickly looked to his side to see Bant's reaction. Her silver gray eyes never once looked away from her. He could see the conflict she was now having, to be relieved and happy or angry and betrayed. His eyes continued on to the Empathic Sect, seeing the colors woven into the white robe were the same as theirs. Like she was one of them but not at the same time.  
  
No matter how it added up, however, it was still Telly Liksani coming through the rows.  
  
A few steps behind her another was following. Taller and more broad, the hooded robe was drawn up to hide the face beneath it. Instead of the orange and green adornments accenting the white it was deep blue that streaked the white fabric. Obi-wan straightened as the uneasy feeling he had been battling with all night intensified.  
  
Both of them stopped at the platform in the middle. Telly stepped up and stood right in the center while the other stood behind her and to the right. She began looking around the room, as if mentally checking that everyone was there, then bowed and smiled. "Good evening to you all."  
  
Many murmured back to her and some stood to bow in response. Instantly Obi- wan was in shock. This looked like Telly but it didn't act like her. Something was different. She wasn't afraid.  
  
She held out her hand, palm up towards them and he straightened. Her smile was still on and she was still not looking at them. "I would like to remind you that we have our guests with us. The Jedi from Coruscant." all eyes turned to them. "We knew this day would come and we will all deal with this together, all I ask is that we keep an open mind and understand where the Jedi are coming from."  
  
Telly then turned to them. The emerald green eyes bore into his and he couldn't look away. It was if she was trying to make him see without having to go through any of this. "Honorable Jedi, we know why you have come to us and all I ask is that you too will keep an open mind to us.  
  
Qui-gon and Tahl both nodded and Telly nodded in response. "Then we open the floor to you Master Jinn, Master Tahl. Explain to us why you have come."  
  
Qui-gon was the one to stand and he folded his arms in front of him in his usual fashion; hands tucked inside his sleeves. He bowed respectively then began to speak. "We have been sent on the behalf of the Jedi Council. We are here to inspect the concerns they and the Republic have about your planet and your practices."  
  
A young man in dark blues stood up to their right. "What fears do the Jedi harbor about us? We have done nothing more than make a life for ourselves since our arrival here on Diriala."  
  
"The Jedi have concerns about your acceptance of all ages and backgrounds. As well as your seemingly unrestrictive teachings. What will happen here if someone turns and goes back out into the Galaxy, fully trained and dangerous?"  
  
"I believe the Jedi have had this same problem as you are predicting for us." The one behind Telly spoke lowly. "Several have been lost from the Order because of restrictions and misunderstandings."  
  
Qui-gon only stopped for a moment then nodded. "I do not dispute this fact, but as an Order and as part of the Republic we have the resources to deal with this threat should it arise. Diriala seems to let anyone leave without restrictions or worry."  
  
Tahl stood as well while Obi-wan and Bant watched their Masters interact with these people who saw them as a threat. "We do not, however, see any indication that this place trains such people or would harbor those capable. Your city has been hospitable and respectful. Your teachings follow closely to our own. The only difference I have see is the more ancient and traditional ties that are rooted in your lives."  
  
A woman with dark red robes stood as Tahl and Qui-gon sat. Bant and Obi- wan instantly recognized her as the Telepath that helped them in Nikir.  
  
"I am Krista, Telepath of Monroe. I must say your concerns and suspicions do hold basis. But in truth and light we have all come here to learn and find our place in the galaxy. None of us have come here out of ill or gain. No one is forced and if they wish to leave once their training is finished they are allowed. They only wish to return to their families and homes."  
  
An Elemental stood forward, dressed in black with blue accents. He straightened and cleared his throat. "I tend to disagree with my sister in one matter. We in a way were forced to come here. The Jedi Order may refuse training to anyone they see unfit for their training, but Force Sensitivity does not go away just because one is deemed 'unworthy'."  
  
"Yes!" the original man in blues stood again. "Those deemed too old or not strong enough still grow up with Talents and Feelings they cannot explain nor do anything about! They are driven out of their communities and to crime or other venues to survive. Here they are given an alternative to such lives and given a chance to understand what they've been given."  
  
The discussions began going and Qui-gon couldn't argue with their logic, neither could Obi-wan. They were right, just because the council didn't want to train someone didn't mean that their presence wasn't any less important or different. It just meant they had to find a new way to cope with it.  
  
"Quiet."  
  
Instantly the room fell silent. Bant and Obi-wan stared now in true shock. Gone was the quiet, shy Telly from the temple, replaced now with this woman. She led these people and could command them quiet easily.  
  
"We discussed before the way to do this, we have our reasons and they have theirs."  
  
There was another long draw of silence. Telly looked to the figure behind her... as if looking for an answer. Obi-wan saw flashes of the vision again only this time it was a light figure behind the reborn Telly, not the dark version of Xanatos.  
  
"We do not wish any conflict, Jedi Masters." Telly's voice forced him back to reality. "We only wish to live here in peace." She paused and then stepped down from the podium. "If it would suit you I would like to talk to you privately about this."  
  
I think that would be a better idea. This is in some ways personal." Tahl said standing back up and walking out to where she stood. Telly was always good at explaining herself and they held no doubts she would do so now.  
  
"I expect the rest of you will get on with business." Telly turned back to the delegates surrounding them, a playful smile on her face. "We have been too slack as of late and gotten nothing done."  
  
Many laughed and the hooded figure took to the center to take the roll as leader. Telly began walking towards them, Tahl in tow, and she motioned for them to follow her. "This way."  
  
They exited the grand hall and went the opposite direction from which they had come. Telly was ahead of them, her eyes glued to the floor in front of her and she never really took a glance back at them.  
  
She was too afraid to look back at the Mon Calamari behind her.  
  
As they walked up stairs and through different areas it soon began becoming less crowded and less busy. The noise level was now to a hush and their boots clicking on the stone floors echoed loudly in their ears.  
  
Telly stopped and opened a door and ushered them in. Inside was a small living area, decorated in dark blues and golds. Instantly Bant knew that it was Telly's room because the colors resembled what she had seen in Telly's room back at the temple. She hadn't changed too much.  
  
"Please sit." she asked quietly taking her own seat  
  
All but Bant sat down. The Mon Calamari girl couldn't make her feet move and she just ended up staring dumbly at the girl across from her.  
  
"I know." Telly whispered lightly, her head instantly hanging and for once she looked like the old Telly they knew.  
  
"You have been here this whole time." Bant finally erupted. Her voice betrayed no emotion, but her eyes were blazing. "All this time we thought you were...you were dead."  
  
"I know." Telly looked up tentatively and let her gaze go out the large window that looked out on the vast plains surrounding Nikir. "You have every right to hate me for this to."  
  
"I do to." Bant's voice took a dangerous turn and Telly did look at her then. "You didn't come home when you should have."  
  
"I find it rather incredible that you even survived." Qui-gon interjected, stopping whatever fight was about to happen. He didn't blame Bant but they still couldn't afford an altercation with what appeared to be the head of Diriala.  
  
Telly's emerald green eyes darted to him instantly.  
  
"After all, we left the planet shortly after what took place."  
  
"I was guided by the Force, Master Jinn." she whispered back. "I was brought here for a reason."  
  
"For these people." Tahl leaned forward. She knew what Qui-gon had been getting at and so did Telly but it didn't need to be said yet. "There are so many, and so many different cultures here. It makes it easier and yet more complicated."  
  
"It is fine for us." Telly smiled a little. "We've had no trouble since we've been here."  
  
"That's another thing. You keep saying 'we'." Qui-gon interrupted again.  
  
Telly was silent for a long time. She stood up and moved to the window and just stared out blankly. She had to figure this out, she had to make them see somehow. "What do you want here?" was all she could get out. There had to be more reasons than the stated ones.  
  
"I thought we explained ourselves in front of your congregation."  
  
"If those were the only reasons you'd had seen we were doing no wrong here and been gone by now." Telly glared back at them. "There's something else going on here."  
  
"Then tell us where he is." Qui-gon finally said and leaned back in the chair he had sat in. They had been skirting around the question long enough.  
  
"We just want to be left alone."  
  
"We just can't let it go that easily. He has to answer for what he's done."  
  
"You've buried him. He died five years ago, remember. Let him stay dead for once."  
  
"When he's really not."  
  
Telly's attention turned to Obi-wan an sighed heavily.  
  
"You can look for him. I, nor will anyone, stop you." she went over and opened the door and kept her head down. "But you won't find what you're looking for. Thank you for being honest Masters, I wish you luck with the rest of mission. If you wish I can someone to accompany you back to your quarters or you can do as you wish."  
  
Qui-gon and Tahl bowed respectively and moved to leave. "Thank you as well Miss Liksani. We will show ourselves back."  
  
Obi-wan stopped briefly and she stared back at him. "You're the only one that can stop this Obi-wan." she whispered after they left. She knew now it was their only chance to avoid conflict.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	6. a quick update

hey everyone this is just a quick heads up to say that I am returning to this project. Fall semester is nearly over and I've begun to revamp these two stories as they were my favorites. Be on the look out for the real chapter 5, the Force's Decision and a rewrite (touch up) of the Force of One.

Sorry for the long ass delays in my chapters..not that anyone reads these ;)

Jedi's Honor bound Witch


End file.
